What Became of the Raid
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: When the Outcasts attack and shoot Hiccup and Toothless out of the sky, Hiccup is fatally injured. However, he survives, and not only that, but it seems as though he were never injured in the first place. Everyone is clueless. Everyone, except Hiccup, who made an important discovery: He can talk to Toothless? Requested by movielover48. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT! NEW STORY! :) This was requested by movielover48, and I would like to give them a BIG, BIG BIG BIG BIG BIIIIIIIIIIIGGG (oh and did I mention "big"?) shout-out, because they've been waiting for MONTHS for me to do this, and I admire their patience. :) Thanks! :D **

**SO, THIS IS IMPORTANT: The title will be changed to "What Became of the Raid" because it fits the story better now that I'm actually writing it. So, just so you all know, and everything. :) And NOW, without further adieu, CHAPTER 1! :D Enjoy! **

* * *

"OUTCAST ATTACK!"

Hiccup shot up in his bed, the war horn ringing in his ears. Toothless perked up at the same time as his rider, glancing at the window before bounding to his feet. Hiccup sprang out of his bed at the same moment, calling to Toothless and racing down the stairs, his dragon in tow.

The Outcasts were really starting to get on Hiccup's final nerves. They had attacked once every week for the past two months; always on the same day, at the same time; midnight, when everyone was sleeping and probably least expecting an attack. By now, though, everyone had it figured out which day and which time the Outcasts would attack their island again, making it immensely easier for them to be prepared.

Hiccup stepped outside and glanced about the village. The usual wagers were occurring: some of the buildings were on fire while dragons and Berkian riders flew overhead putting the flames out with buckets of water. The Berkian soldiers were fighting Outcast soldiers alike on the shores of Berk as well as around the village.

"HICCUP!" shouted someone from above him. Hiccup looked up just as Astrid flew in on Stormfly, followed closely by Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"What are we supposed to do!?" Snotlout shouted at his cousin as he jumped off Hookfang's back. "The Outcasts have a bigger number than they did last time! If I didn't know better - and I don't - I would say that they brought all of Outcast Island with them!"

"Maybe they did!" said Hiccup. "They've been trying to attack us and take us for so long now, that it wouldn't even surprise me!"

"What do we do?" said Astrid.

"Basic maneuvers," said Hiccup simply. "You all know what that means. And remember...they have canons."

"Got it," said Fishlegs. "Don't hit the canons. Canons are bad."

"You all, be careful," said Hiccup. "You know the drill. I'll draw their first line of fire with Toothless, and while they're reloading, you guys go in for the kill. But _NOT _before. Make sure you don't destroy all the ships. When they retreat, we want them to be able to all get off Berk."

"Got it," said Astrid. "Come on, then!" She jumped on Stormfly's back once more, the other riders mounting their own dragons. "We have to hurry before the Outcasts finish getting off their ships!"

Hiccup took to the sky with Toothless, towards the Outcast ships. Almost instantly, the collective cry of "FIRE!" shot through the air, followed closely by cannonballs and bolas. Hiccup and his Night Fury dodged each and every one of them with surprising ease just before Toothless fired a plasma blast at one of the ships they came from.

"NOW!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid and the other riders rode their dragons downwards, skimming the ocean just slightly as they made towards the ships. As the Outcasts were reloading, the dragons fired.

"HA!" Hiccup shouted. "It's working!"

"It always does!" said Astrid. "A few more, and the Outcast will surrender again, just like they did last time, and the time before that, and the time before that!"

"Berkians are AWESOME!" Snotlout boasted. "Me especially! Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!"

"FIRE!" the Outcasts shouted.

"They're done reloading!" Hiccup shouted to the five dragon riders behind him. "We'll do the same thing we did the first time!"

"Gotcha!" the others chorused in unison. Hiccup nodded to his friends, and then took off towards the ships. They directed their fire to him once more, while Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs hid with their dragons, awaiting Hiccup's signal to move.

Toothless dodged a cannonball, but then got in the way of a bola. His two back tailfins were the victims, getting pushed shut by the Outcast netting. Toothless and Hiccup fell towards Berk while the Night Fury tried to angle the fall as best he could, failing almost entirely as his little efforts still left them crashing to the hard, unforgiving ground.

"Hiccup!" they heard Astrid shout.

Hiccup stood up, shaking himself out of his daze, Toothless doing the same behind him. The Berkian then drew his sword, holding it out in front of him as an Outcast approached.

"Alvin…" Hiccup said. "I should have expected you would be the one to find me."

"But of course!" said Alvin as he walked forward, no weapon to be seen "It's not every day you shoot down the heir of Berk, and his Night Fury."

Toothless snarled.

"You've been attacking us for a long time now, Alvin," said Hiccup. "What's it for? Every time you retreat, you always come back in another week or somethin'. What I want to know is why. Why don't you just give up already? Berk is stronger than you will _ever _be."

He looked behind Alvin, watching as Astrid and the other dragon riders landed. Hiccup gestured towards the ships, nodding in a clear _Go _signal. Astrid nodded, mouthing the words _Be careful _before she motioned for the other riders to follow her as she went back to finish off the ships.

"Maybe so, Hiccup," said Alvin, "but I can still make your people suffer. This battle is destroying Berk, and you know it."

"So what?" said Hiccup. "What do you think we're going to do? Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, Hiccup, this can all be avoided," said Alvin. "All this death...all this destruction. It can be stopped by one thing and one thing only. By-"

"Oh, wait, wait, let me guess," said Hiccup, spinning his index finger around his temple. "You want me to surrender myself with you, let you take me freely to Outcast Island, force me to train your dragons so you can come back and destroy Berk with no mercy...yadda yadda yadda...the usual wager."

"You're right, Hiccup," said Alvin. "You're smarter than you let on," he added with an eye roll.

"Yes I am," said Hiccup. He stepped forward, coming face to face with the Outcast Chief. "Let this be made known today, Alvin," he said, "and trust me when I tell you that as long as my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, I will _never _surrender to you."

"I thought you might say that," said Alvin. "That's why I brought...THIS!" He pulled a sword out of no where, and lunged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Oooooohhhhhooooowwwwoooo, CHAPTER 2! WHOOPIE! :D :D Okay, so, I forgot to mention this, but it takes place BEFORE the Outcasts and the Berkians make peace, so, just to clear that up. Shout-outs will be handed out the NEXT chapter. :D See you then! :D **

* * *

Astrid couldn't help but glance over at Hiccup every now and then as she watched him fight off Alvin the Treacherous. She knew that she should have been focusing on her own job of taking out the Outcasts on the ships with their dragons, but she couldn't help but worry. He was her friend, and she knew that if anything happened to him, she would never forgive herself.

He had Toothless, at least, which was a bonus. The Night Fury was focusing on taking out all the other Outcast soldiers who tried to help their leader. At any time he could, he fired a plasma blast in Alvin's direction, trying to give Hiccup some extra space.

Hiccup parried with the Outcast Chief, trying to keep his weapon from flying out of his hands. It was suddenly heavy, and hard to hold onto, for what reason, he didn't know. He could only guess it was the fact he knew the kind of danger he was in; he wasn't a swordsman. He wasn't good with a blade. Yet here he was, forced to fight against someone who wanted him either dead or merged with him.

Hiccup ducked against the Outcast Chief's blow, but tumbled in the wrong direction when Alvin kicked him in the stomach. Hiccup let out a yelp, barely managing to parry with Alvin before he killed him then and there. Jumping to the side, Hiccup fought to keep his balance maintained while also trying to make sure he got out of the battle alive. He was no good to anyone dead.

"You're never getting out of this alive, Hiccup!" Alvin snarled. "And if you do, I will come back, and back, and back again until I finally have you either teamed up with me, or dead!"

Hiccup was lighter on his feet (foot, anyways) than Alvin was, which gave him a slight advantage, but that didn't change the fact that Alvin still had the upper hand of the battle. He was more experienced, stronger, and tougher than Hiccup was. One kick to the chest, and Alvin could break several of Hiccup's ribs, whereas Hiccup could hardly even wield a sword without nearly maiming himself.

"So what?" said Hiccup, ducking as Alvin's weapon swooped over his head. "Me being dead means nothing to you."

"I don't want to kill you until I have to, Hiccup!" said Alvin. "I think I can persuade you over to the side of the Outcasts. That's all it'll take, boy. A little persuading on your part, and we're over with. You can train my dragons, and spill all the secrets of Berk for the whole of Outcast Island to hear! It will be glorious, Hiccup!"

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Hiccup yelled.

"Very well, then!" said Alvin. "If you survive this, then I'll be back soon enough." Hiccup was taken back by what he had said, so he didn't notice that Alvin had pulled his foot back. He did notice, however, when the Outcast kicked his side. As Hiccup fell to the ground with a shrill cry, he could have been certain he heard one of his ribs crack.

He screamed as yet a third kick was brought unto him. He rolled over twice, the pain becoming too much. He couldn't think about anything else; his sword had flown out of his grip, and now was who-knew-where. The pain in his ribs was blinding; when he opened his eyes, it appeared as a blurry, fuzzy, white landscape of nothing but sky. No ground, no color other than white.

Another instant later, when his sight suddenly returned to him, Alvin was standing over him, lifting his sword for the fatal blow. Hiccup just barely managed to unsheath his dagger long enough to parry with him, but he was too weak to protect himself. The dagger was easily wrenched from his hand, and Alvin stood, towering over him once more.

"Coward," he hissed. "You really _are _Hiccup the Useless."

With a swift arm, he brought his sword down, plunging it into Hiccup's abdomen. Instantly, he screamed. Hiccup screamed, and he couldn't stop it, no matter how hard he tried. He screamed as if there were no tomorrow (which in his case, there probably wasn't).

He felt the sickening feeling of Alvin withdrawing his blade. He could see in his mind's eye Alvin, laughing and smiling like a madman, standing over his victory, calling to his men to see his work. Of course, Hiccup didn't have much time to think about it, screaming in too much pain to care what Alvin was doing.

Toothless went absolutely bonkers at Hiccup's scream. He turned and roared, lunging towards Alvin and his rider, knocking aside all the Outcasts who so very ignorantly tried to get in the way of the dragon. No one stood between him and his rider. _No one _stood between the Night Fury and Hiccup. Not if Toothless could help it.

He knocked Alvin aside with his tail. He wanted to do so much more to the insane, barbarous, treacherous Chief, but the Outcast was already retreating; Toothless didn't have time to chase after him, and stay with Hiccup at the same time.

Hiccup was gasping for breath from where he laid on the ground, one of his hands gripping the ground while his other hand clutched his stomach. Toothless stood over the boy, nuzzling him gently, licking him, trying to comfort him, but to no avail.

There was one scent that was making the Night Fury crazy. It was a scent that was coming from his rider, filling the dragon's nose, almost as if it were trying to block his sinuses.

Blood. The smell of blood.

The dragon turned and growled at numerous Outcasts as they tried to approach. He leaned over Hiccup, flashing his teeth threateningly, snarling at any warrior who stepped too close. No one was going to touch Hiccup again.

No one. Not so long as Toothless was there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! :D Shout-outs: **

**movielover48: I'm glad you're approving so far! Yeah, it'll get better. :D **

**HiccupHaddockIII: Yeah, somewhere around there. Around 16 or 17...something like that. :) AND ALVIN! JERK! I HATE THE OUTCAST LEADER! WE WILL KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE! **

**TheLastNightFury777: I know, right!? ALVIN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I think everyone in the HTTYD fandom has a lingering hate with Alvin, even though *SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON FINALE* they made peace with the Berkians and everything. **

**midnightsky0612: EXACTLY! :D **

**BraveDragonof214: *blushes* Oh, I'm not awesome! _You're_ awesome! :D **

* * *

One of the Outcasts got too close. He just barely managed to slash Toothless' side, to which the dragon roared in both pain and fury, whacking the soldier with his tail so hard it sent him flying, leaving him to crash into a building and crumple to the ground, unconscious.

Toothless looked at the new gash on his side. It was bleeding, but it didn't look too bad. At that moment, his main concern was Hiccup, who was slowly bleeding out.

_Hiccup! _

He had forgot for a split second just how grave the situation really was. He looked down at his rider and cooed. Hiccup was paling, his skin almost white due to the amount of blood he was rapidly losing.

He needed help; Toothless knew that much. If he didn't get help, then he wasn't going to make it.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed his name. She hadn't seen what had happened, but the minute she saw Toothless standing over Hiccup like that, she knew it wasn't good. She landed Stormfly and raced over to the boy and his Night Fury, gasping instantly, her hands flying to her mouth.

Toothless moved out of the way just slightly to let the girl see his rider. She took up the offer immediately, rushing forward and coming next to Hiccup while Toothless, helped by Stormfly, continued to keep the approaching Outcasts away from their riders.

"Hiccup…" Astrid breathed, grabbing his hand. "No, not you, Hiccup…" she pleaded. "Anyone but you."

Hiccup moaned in response, just before he passed out. Astrid gasped, her heart and mind filled with terror as she shook him, unable to rouse him. She was just about to go get a healer, when she realized that the Outcasts were closing in. There was no way for her to leave. Besides, the dragons could use her help. If one of the soldiers got passed them, she could take care of them before they got to Hiccup.

However, all of a sudden, the Outcasts retreated, back to the ships, Alvin leading the cause. Astrid heard him shout at Stoick, "We'll be back if your boy survives!" just before leaving the island. Stoick gasped and whispered, "Hiccup" before he spun around, seeing two figures about thirty feet away.

He instantly recognized them as Stormfly and Toothless. If Hiccup was hurt somewhere, Toothless and Astrid would be with him, and Stormfly would be with Astrid. The father was filled with worry (even that was an underestimate) as he raced over to them as fast as his two legs could carry him.

He caught sight of Astrid and Hiccup, and gasped once again. The dragons moved out of the way to let him through, and he instantly sped forward, scooping Hiccup into his arms, looking for a sign of life. He found a heartbeat, but it was weak, and not reassuring.

He ran towards the healer's hut, Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless following him closely. Toothless' side was still bleeding from the gash, but he ignored it entirely. His sole focus was for Hiccup.

Stoick walked straight into the healer's hut without even knocking. The healer was already tending minor injuries, and gasped when she saw Hiccup's form, limp in his father's arms. She gestured to a bed instantly, assigning some of her assistants to take care of him while she continued tending to her own patients.

They waited by Hiccup's bedside with worry in their hearts as the healers worked furiously. After about half an hour of working on Hiccup straight, they turned to Stoick, Astrid and Toothless sadly.

"I'm sorry," one of them said. "We can't save him. He...he won't survive the night."

Astrid gasped. "There had to be something!" she shouted. "You can't just give up!"

"He has a fractured skull, four broken ribs, and not enough blood in his body," said the healer. "We're not giving up, but there is nothing we can do. Anything now would be pointless."

"You don't mean that!" Astrid exclaimed, shaking her head. "There has to be _something_!"

"I'm sorry," said the healer. "He's going to die."

Toothless wasn't going to let that happen. He just wouldn't! He would live to see Hiccup die! Without another word, he crawled into the bed with Hiccup, wrapping his wings protectively around his rider, growling at the healer.

_What does he know? _Toothless huffed. _He doesn't know my rider. He's strong. He'll fight this_.

The more Toothless told himself that, though, the more there was a little tug at the back of his mind, telling him the exact opposite of what he wished to believe.

Toothless pressed Hiccup to his body defensively. The boy was brushing against the dragon's wounded side, but Toothless paid it no heed. He didn't care about how badly his wound burned and throbbed. All he cared about was Hiccup. His little Hiccup, who was dying, without anything to be done about it.

He watched as the less injured men and women went back to their own homes for rest, the healers giving crutches to those who needed them. Hiccup was to remain at the healer's hut, simply because the healers wanted to keep an eye on him. It wasn't like they thought he was going to live; they were just stubbornly waiting for death to take him.

Toothless and Astrid never once left his side. Stoick had to leave twice, only because he was chief, but made certain he returned as soon as possible. If that was the last night Hiccup was going to be alive, Stoick, Astrid and Toothless wanted to make sure they were with him, whether he was conscious or unconscious.

The hours had never ticked by slower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, yeah, so this isn't one of my longer chapters, and I apologize in advance for that. None of my other chapters will be this short. :) Shout-outs: **

**BraveDragonof214: *looks at you* We need a doctor! Someone do CPR! I've done one too many cliffhangers! **

**midnightsky0612: HIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!**

**silverwolvesarecool: I can't WAIT to write that scene! It'll be so funny...:D Glad you like it! :D **

**IonitaMircea32: Thank you so much! :D**

**TomBoyBookGirl: Iiiiii hhhhhaaaavvvvveeee noooooo iiiddddeeeeaaaaaa. :D **

**Regality: Part up! :D **

**HiccupHaddockIII: KILL ALVIN with FIRE and NIGHT FURYS and I'll even let my CHANGEWING (Sparkglider) HAVE AT HIM, TOO! MAKE HIM PAY! **

**Guest (#1): I won't kill him...yet. No, just joking, I don't think this is gonna be a death!fic. **

**Guest (#2): I love Toothless being protective, too! :D **

**DoctorToothless18: My thoughts EXACTLY!**

**Guest (#3): Thanks! Here's your next chapter! :D**

* * *

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours as the night wore on. Slowly yet surely, any hope on Hiccup surviving deteriorated. Astrid remained stubbornly at his side, but there was no hope. Not a chance. The healers said so, and so how could Astrid tell them otherwise?

She still stayed with him, though, until her mother came to pick her up, telling her that she had to take care of Stormfly before the dragon went crazy. Astrid reluctantly left, followed by Stoick, who had to take care of the village. He and Astrid wanted nothing more than to just stay with Hiccup, but they both had duties. They promised they would come back, and it was a promise that they intended to keep.

Toothless stayed behind, his wings wrapped around his rider. His sensitive ears picked up Hiccup's weak heartbeat, along with his shallow breathing. He wouldn't let Hiccup die. He just wouldn't. He _couldn't_. Not after all they went through.

As the night turned into morning, for some reason, Hiccup's breathing sounded distinctly deeper. His heartbeat seemed more precise and steady, stronger with every beat. Toothless pulled away with confusion for just a moment, before he nudged his rider, still garnering no reaction from him.

Toothless sniffed at the boy's wound again. For some reason, it smelled...different. His shirt was still covered in blood, so that smell was most assuredly still there, but something was unmistakably different.

The dragon disregarded it, though, and pulled his rider to his chest again. He couldn't help but notice, though, how Hiccup's heart hammered against his ribs, stronger than before, coming back to its normal strength. Was he recovering? Was he going to live?

Part of Toothless was afraid to find out.

_Please, please be okay, _he thought desperately as he nuzzled his rider affectionately. _You have to be okay_.

He stayed with his rider like that, thinking about everything, worrying and wondering constantly whether Hiccup was going to live or die. He couldn't help but think of all the wonderful times he and his little rider shared. They went through good and bad together, from the Red Death, to Dragon Training, to Dagur the Deranged, to Alvin the Treacherous, to beautiful, starry, midnight flights, and finally, to everything in between. They had seen and been through so much. To lose Hiccup would just be…

Well, Toothless knew that he wouldn't be able to do it.

He wanted Hiccup to wake up. He wanted Hiccup to smile at him again, and tell him that everything was alright, and that he was okay. But Hiccup was unconscious still; there was no way for Toothless to know just what he was feeling.

Suddenly, all at once, Toothless felt Hiccup move against him, and groan. Looking down and unfolding his wings slightly, Toothless watched as Hiccup opened his eyes, squinting up at his dragon.

"T-Toothless?" he stuttered. The dragon nodded, purring and nuzzling Hiccup excitedly. He was awake! Hiccup sat up, glancing at the copious amount of dried blood on his shirt. "What?" he asked in confusion. Lifting his shirt, he was met with…

Nothing. The wound was gone, only a large scar to replace it. This was weird. What was going on?

"What in the…?" Hiccup wondered out loud. "I was...I was dying. I should be dead. Alvin...he pretty much killed me."

_You're alright, though! _Toothless thought.

Instantly, Hiccup's head jerked towards the direction of the door, and then looked back at Toothless slowly.

"Did...did you hear that?" he asked. "It...it sounded like...someone else. Is someone here?"

_I don't think so_, Toothless thought, glancing about the room. Hiccup turned to Toothless, and gasped. Toothless looked back at his rider, and then shook his head.

_Wait, wait, wait, _Toothless thought. _You can understand me? _

Instead of replying, Hiccup screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, ya'll! This chapter isn't my favorite, but it'll get better, I promise. :D I'll do shout-outs next chapter! Enjoy chapter 5! :D **

* * *

Hiccup sprang to his feet and stumbled out of the healer's house, still feeling weak from blood loss. Running his hands through his hair, tugging at some of his locks, he tried to think. However, it proved to be nearly impossible. His mind seeming to be scrambled.

"No...no no no, this isn't happening, this isn't…." he told himself over and over as he tried to register what was going on. It made no sense. One minute he was dying, the next he was fine, and able to talk to Toothless.

Speaking of the Night Fury: Toothless bounded out the door after him instantly. _"Wait a minute!" _he said. _"You really mean you can understand me!? How does this wor-" _

"BAD DRAGON!" Hiccup snapped, spinning around to face the Night Fury. "Stop talking!" He started walking towards the direction of the plaza, trying to take his mind off the one thing it kept drifting to. This was too much. He understood near death experiences, but he _DID NOT, _I repeat, _DID NOT _understand how it could lead to him being able to hear Toothless in his head.

"_Wait!" _Toothless called after him, running forward and blocking his rider. Hiccup stopped abruptly, being forced to do so by his bossy, overprotective, confused dragon. _"We have to talk, Master!" _

"Talk about what?" Hiccup shot back. He paused suddenly, taking a deep breath as he realized just what he was doing. "I am talking to my dragon," he said, putting his hands together and closing his eyes.

"_Master-" _Toothless was cut off by Hiccup still ranting.

"No...I am _talking _to my _dragon…_" said Hiccup, running his hands through his hair again, his breathing erratic. "I'm going insane, that's what it is," he reckoned out loud. "I'm just losing my mind. Or...or maybe I'm dreaming. Yeah, maybe this is some freak dream that dead people have-"

"_No, actually, you're not sleeping, you're not dead, and you're not dreaming!" _said Toothless. _"What is going on here?" _

"I'm really kind of freaking out here, Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. "Like, _really _freaking out!"

"_Okay, okay, keep your helmet on," _said Toothless, rolling his eyes. _"How can you understand me?" _

"I thought you were the smart one!" said Hiccup.

"_No, actually, I'm not," _said Toothless. _"I am smart, but I wouldn't call myself the 'smart one.' You are the smart one, Master-" _

"Nevermind, nevermind," said Hiccup, waving his hands and closing his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head slightly. "I just want to know how in the world I can understand you," he said, glancing at his dragon nervously.

"_I am completely clueless," _said Toothless, sitting down, still blocking Hiccup's path. _"Um...is there any way you could figure it out? I mean...you look at these...scribbles lots of times, and then you learn stuff. Do you know what I mean?" _

"You mean...like books?" Hiccup asked.

"_Yes, yes, books, that's what you called them," _said Toothless. _"See? I told you you were the smart one." _

"Okay, well...what does this have to do with me being able to hear you?" Hiccup asked. "This is really spooky, Toothless. Your lips aren't moving, or anything. I just hear you in my head."

"_Mental communication?" _Toothless cocked his head sideways, and Hiccup nodded slowly, a perplexed expression on his face. _"Confuuuusssing," _the Night Fury held it out longer than he should have.

"You aren't kidding," said Hiccup, shaking his head and laughing just slightly. "So, wait...if you can talk to me mentally, then does that mean I can do it to you, too?" he wondered to both himself and to his dragon.

"_I don't know," _said Toothless, sounding genuinely interested. _"There's no shame or harm in trying, you know, after all. Just...think of something, or ask me a question, and we'll see what happens then," _the dragon advised, and then waited for Hiccup to do as he had said.

"Um...okay," said Hiccup. Then, he thought: _Toothless, do you prefer cod or eel? _

"_COD, MASTER!" _Toothless yelled back, sounding both happy because it worked and angry because of Hiccup's question choice. _"DO I EVEN NEED TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION!?" _

"_I can read your thoughts!" _said Hiccup. _"And...and you can read mine!" _

"_This is so weird," _said Toothless. _"I don't know how it happened!" _

"_I'm a little creeped though, Toothless," _said Hiccup. _"It'll take a while…" _His voice trailed off when a wave of dizziness suddenly plagued him. He moaned, gripping his head with his hands, a headache forming instantly. He sank to the ground in another instant, cradling his head in his hands. Toothless growled, nudging him worriedly.

"_Master!?" _he said. _"Master, are you alright?" _

"F-fine," said Hiccup. "I just...felt a little faint is all. I think...I think it could have to do with the...m-mental communicating...the headache just...c-came suddenly."

"_Then maybe you shouldn't do mental communication, then," _said Toothless, giving Hiccup his paw to lean on while the boy pulled himself back to his feet. _"It's not worth it if you faint every time you attempt it." _

"True, true," said Hiccup. "And...about the books…?"

"_Oh, right," _said Toothless. _"I was just thinking, Master, you learn so much from books...maybe we could learn how the you-can-understand-me thing happened." _

"That could work," said Hiccup. "Sounds brilliant, actually." He turned around, suddenly realizing that people were staring at him. Right. They couldn't hear what Toothless was saying, meaning they only caught Hiccup's side of the conversation. It probably looked as though he were simply talking to himself.

He waved them off, and then realized that they weren't leaving. It then occurred to him that he had been _fatally injured _before, and was now up and about the village as if nothing had happened.

"_Toothless…" _said Hiccup, using mental communication so he didn't look more crazy than he already did, _"for just how long was I unconscious?" _

"_Three days," _Toothless replied.

"THREE DAYS!?" Hiccup yelled.

As soon as he spoke, he was swarmed by villagers, all asking him how he survived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I know in the last chapter I said that I would be doing shout-outs this chapter, but for some reason, my email doesn't like me doing it right now. :( OKAY, NEXT CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE SHOUT-OUTS. :D Enjoy! And I just want to say that the user BraveDragonof214 is writing me a tribute story, and it's so AMAZING. Not just that, but she writes a LOT of other really GREAT stuff, so yeah, you should check her out, she's pretty awesome. :D That's it! Enjoy chapter 6! :D **

* * *

"He's alive! He's alive, and he's up and walking! He's _walking!" _

"He's _walking!?" _

"But that's impossible!"

"Look! Right in front of you!"

"Dear goodness, you're right!"

"He just crawled out of his death bed, and here he is standing in front of us, completely okay!"

Toothless roared to scare off the villagers.

"Thanks, buddy," said Hiccup.

_"Don't mention it," _said Toothless.

Hiccup sighed. He was going to have to get used to being able to speak to Toothless.

"Hiccup!" The voices of Astrid and Stoick instantly met their ears. Both girl and Chief pushed their way through the crowd, gasping when they caught sight of Hiccup.

"No way!" said Astrid, rushing up to hug him. "They said you were going to die!"

_"They said wrong!" _said Toothless proudly. _"My rider's better than that!" _

It made Hiccup wonder what else the dragon had said in previous events, like after the fight with the Red Death, or after he was struck by lightning. What had the Night Fury thought?

As soon as Astrid finally let go of Hiccup, Stoick replaced her, hugging his son gently yet firmly. Then, he pulled away, his hands on Hiccup's shoulders.

"You should be dead," he said simply.

"_THAT'S IT!?" _said Toothless, shocked. _"That's all you have to say!?" _

Hiccup did his best to ignore him. "Yeah, I know," he said, "but I'm not. I'm fine, Dad, really."

"Well, you shouldn't be up walking," said Stoick. "You should be laying down."

"But why?" said Hiccup.

"Because you broke a few of your ribs, fractured your skull, and was stabbed," said Astrid.

"Really?" said Hiccup.

"_Really," _Toothless answered.

"But I'm fine!" said Hiccup.

"I'm not taking any chances," said Stoick. He couldn't argue, however, with the fact that Hiccup really _did _appear "fine." As a father, though, it was his job to worry. So, he scooped Hiccup up, much to the boy's dismay.

"Dad!" he yelped. "I'm fine! I can walk! Put me down!"

"No, sorry, son," said Stoick.

"Daaaaaaaddd!" Hiccup groaned in frustration.

"No, we're taking you to the healers," said Stoick. "I want them to tell me what's going on."

Hiccup glanced at Toothless. _"Should I tell him?" _he asked his dragon mentally, being careful so he didn't feel lightheaded again.

"_Um...well, if the way you took it was any indication," _said Toothless, _"then I say no, you shouldn't tell him. At least not until you and I get used to it." _

Hiccup nodded, and then let his Dad carry him back into the healer's hut.

…

"This is mighty peculiar," the healer said while examining Hiccup. "He's fine!"

"But...how?!" said Hiccup.

"That's impossible!" said Astrid. "He should be dead! No offense, Hiccup."

"No, no, it's okay, I'm with you," he responded. "I should be dead."

"_But you're not!" _said Toothless.

"_Would you please not bud-in?" _said Hiccup. _"I'm already freaked out." _

"_Oh, right, sorry," _said Toothless.

"It makes no sense," said Astrid. "One minute, you're dying in bed with a fractured skull, broken ribs, and an open wound, and the next you're up like there's nothing wrong!"

"There _is _nothing wrong," said the healer. "His ribs have mended...so has his skull...and the wound is sealed. There's not even a scab!"

Hiccup and Toothless exchanged glances. Somehow, they knew that the fact they could communicate had something to do with Hiccup's injuries mysteriously healing just overnight.

"Nothing's wrong with him at all," said the healer. "You are free to go, now."

"Um...okay…?" said Hiccup, sliding off the bed. "And...Astrid," he whispered so only she could hear him, "I need to talk to you…" He glanced at the healer and his father, who were talking. "In private, referably."

"Oh...okay," the girl responded. "Why?"

"It's just...important," said Hiccup. "I can't really tell you right here."

"Oh, well, okay, fine," said Astrid. She followed Hiccup and Toothless out of the healer's hut, a look of suspicion on her face.

"_What are we doing?" _Toothless asked his rider, whispering although Astrid couldn't hear him anyways.

"_I have to tell her," _said Hiccup mentally, fighting off the dizziness it caused. _"Someone has to know, and I think she's the first choice." _

"_Well, I'm not going to argue with you," _said Toothless. _"She was the first person who found out about yours and my friendship. What if she thinks you've gone mad, buddy?" _

"_Then I suppose…" _Hiccup had to pause, putting a hand to his head before continuing, _"I suppose we'll have to...ah, I'll think about that when the time comes. I'll improvise." _

"O_kay, Hiccup," _said Toothless.

"So, Hiccup," Astrid jogged a bit so she walked alongside him, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"_Here goes," _said Toothless. _"I'll see you in the afterlife."_

_"Not helping,"_ Hiccup muttered. "Well...um...Astrid," Hiccup said, fighting back the urge to argue with his dragon. "I can...I can, umm...I can communicate with Toothless."


	7. Chapter 7

**WHO DA PEOPLE!? **

**And this is when you say... **

**"WE DA PEOPLE!" **

**"WE ALL DA PEOPLE!"  
**

**"WHOOOOP WHOOOOOP!" **

**Alightee, so, only did one chapter yesterday...sorry, huge writers block. I'm sure you all know how _that _is. Stupid writers block...bleh. **

**AAAAAAAANNNNYYYYYWWWWAAAAYYYYYSSSSS, SHOUT-OUTS: **

**AnimeAngel: Hahahahahahahahahaha! Talking Toothless! :D Great to hear from you again! :D **

**Guest (#1): I updated! YAY! Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**HiccupHaddockIII: Thanks so much! :D Glad you like it! :D **

**BraveDragonof214: Thaaaaaannnnnnnkkkkkkk yyyyyyyooooooooouuuuuuu! :D **

**thearizona: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking the story! :D **

**midnightsky0612: Oh boy...**

**IonitaMircea32: No joking! :D**

**silverwolvesarecool: Really encouraging, Toothless...XD**

**WRMWereWolf6: :D**

**Silver Electricity: YAY YOU IS BACK! NOW WE CAN HAVE COOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEE! :D **

**Kekejo99: Thanks a ton! :D**

* * *

Astrid stared at them both for a moment in shocked silence. Then, she slapped him in the face.

"OOOOWWWWW!" Hiccup yelped. "Why would you DO something like that!?"

"Did I hear you right?" Astrid said accusingly. "Are you messing with me!? I swear, Hiccup, if this is what your idea of a joke is-"

"I wouldn't mess with you about something like this!" said Hiccup. Then, he calmed down dramatically. "I'm serious, Astrid. Something happened, and now I can understand everything Toothless says."

"You...really mean it, then?" she asked. "You're not just lying to try and make me believe you?"

"No, Astrid," Hiccup assured calmly.

"Then...how did it happen?" Astrid asked. "Do you know?"

"_Tell her to it as it is," _Toothless advised.

"_Yeah, that was pretty much my whole entire plan," _Hiccup responded, fighting off a new headache that came from speaking mentally. He would have to get used to it before it was painless.

"Well, no," Hiccup admitted to Astrid. "I don't know how it happened, but I think it has something to do with the fact that my fatal injuries healed overnight like they did. You know it was impossible just as well as I do. I should be dead right now. I should have died _hours _ago."

"Yeah, just a little while ago you were dying with a fractured skull and broken ribs," said Astrid. "Now you're fine. What's up with that? Not that I'm complaining, or anything, it's just...it's not natural."

"Toothless suggested we do some research," said Hiccup. "You know, in books and such."

"Toothless suggested," Astrid repeated, and shook her head. "I'm going to have to get used to you being able to talk to him. Is it just him, or is it other dragons, too?"

"I...don't know, actually," said Hiccup.

"_Me neither," _said Toothless simply.

"Then we'll do some research," said Astrid. "I'll ask Gothi. And...by the fact you took me to talk in private, it would seem you don't want anyone else to know about this."

"No, not really," said Hiccup. "They might think I'm crazy, or...I don't know. You never know with Vikings. They can take a simple story with a simple understanding and turn it into something completely different. Not to mention Mildew. He'll take it as an offense against dragons, say that they're trying to take control of me, or something stupid like that."

"I see your point," said Astrid.

"_Mildew," _Toothless hissed. _"What I wouldn't give to see that old nuisance roasting on a spit." _

"_Ugh, Toothless, I could have done without that image," _said Hiccup. Instantly, as soon as he said it, he moaned slightly, his knees buckling.

"Hiccup…?" Astrid asked, catching him under one arm, Toothless doing the same with the other. "Hiccup, are you okay?"

"_Hiccup?" _Toothless asked. _"You're doing too much mental stuff. You need to stop for a while." _

Hiccup nodded, looking at Astrid. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said, waving her off slightly, although he allowed her and Toothless to help him stand once more. "I just...I can also do it mentally, where we just communicate through thoughts. It...it really makes me...really dizzy and...woozy."

"Oh…" Astrid grabbed his arm again as he swayed unsteadily. "Well, don't talk mentally then. Not unless you absolutely have to. We can't have you collapsing."

"Yeah...no, we can't," Hiccup agreed. "So, is there a way to discuss our problem with Gothi without raising suspicion?"

"Probably not," said Astrid, "but if she does figure it out, we'll just ask her to continue keeping it a secret. She'll listen. I'm positive she will. There's no doubt about it."

"Okay, then let's go," said Hiccup. He and Astrid mounted Toothless, and the dragon instantly took to the sky, flying in the direction of the healer's hut. As soon as they got there, the Night Fury landed, allowing his rider and Astrid to dismount.

"_And thank you for flying the Night Fury!" _said Toothless; _"one of the most beautiful dragons in the archipelago!" _

"Do you do this every time we land?" Hiccup asked.

"Do what?" Astrid responded, thinking Hiccup was talking to her.

"Oh, no, sorry, Astrid," said Hiccup. "I was talking to Toothless."

"Oh, okay," said Astrid, turning and continuing towards the door.

"_Yes, I do do it every time we land," _said Toothless. _"Problem?" _

"No, I just think it's interesting," said Hiccup. "And...kind of humorous."

"_Hey!" _said Toothless.

"I'm kidding," Hiccup assured. "I'm just kidding."

Astrid knocked on the healer's door, stepping back afterward, waiting for Gothi to answer it. The elderly woman opened the door, smiling at Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless, and then gesturing for the two youths to enter, motioning for Toothless to stay outside.

"_No, no, I don't want to leave my rider…" _Toothless begged. _"Please don't make me leave my rider." _

Hiccup, although he knew he would have to suffer headaches if he kept talking mentally, spoke, _"It'll be okay, Toothless. I'll be back in just a moment. We won't be too long." _

Toothless whimpered, but didn't argue, stepping back outside to wait for Hiccup and Astrid to finish talking to Gothi. He really hoped that they would hurry up; he didn't want to be apart from Hiccup, especially since the recent encounter with the Outcasts.

"Gothi, we have a problem," said Astrid. "Well, I mean, it's not really a problem, it's just…"

"I'm supposed to be dead," said Hiccup, stepping in for Astrid when she got at a loss of words. "Even if I managed to survive the fatal injuries, I still shouldn't be able to be up and walking, yet look at me!" He gestured roughly to himself. "I'm fine! No broken bones, no more wound, or anything. Just overnight I was healed by something I should have been killed by, and I want to know how, and why. Is there any possible way I could have survived?"

Gothi thought for a moment. When Hiccup was fatally injured, she had been the first to look over him, so she knew the extent of his injuries, and how he shouldn't have even been alive at this point. Gothi looked up at Hiccup, and then shook her head. Hiccup took a step backwards.

"Then…" Hiccup shuddered, and swallowed, "...then how am I alive?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I only did one update yesterday, and that was mainly because I CUT MY FINGER ON THE SIDE OF THE ICE CREAM TUB BECAUSE OUR FREEZER FROZE IT TOO MUCH AND MY HAND SLIPPED AND I GOT A GOOD SIZE CUT ON MY MIDDLE FINGER AND IT HHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRTTTTTT!**

**Yeah, so, I couldn't do much writing after that. So sorry, guys. But, here's chapter 8! :D I hope you're all enjoying this story so far. I'll dos shout-outs when my finger feels better...still hurts. :( Here ya go! :D **

* * *

"I don't get it," said Astrid. "Is there anything you know about...maybe something that has to do with..oh, I don't know…a dragon, perhaps?"

Gothi thought for a moment, before she walked over to her bookshelf and took a few thick, hard-cover books off of it. She handed them to Hiccup and Astrid both, each of them holding five.

"Okay, then," said Hiccup. "What are we supposed to do with these?"

"Read them, genius," said Astrid.

"Oooh, snarky today, are we?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

After thanking the healer, they left the abode, meeting Toothless outside.

"_What took you so long?" _Toothless asked.

"Nothing, Toothless," said Hiccup. "Just a few questions that needed answering."

"_Well, did you get the answers you needed?" _Toothless questioned eagerly, sounding excited.

"No, we didn't, unfortunately," said Hiccup.

"So, Hiccup," said Astrid, "we should probably meet at the Great Hall tonight and study these books. If we go there any other time today, it'll arouse suspicion, which we really _don't _want."

"Yeah, I know," said Hiccup. "So I will meet you at the Great Hall as soon as everyone else goes to sleep. Got it?"

"Got it," said Astrid in reply. "I really hope we can find some sort of lead with this stuff. It's really getting confusing."

"I'll meet you there soon," said Hiccup. "You can get a head start if you want, just so long as no one else finds out what you're doing."

"Okay, sounds great," said Astrid. "See you both later."

"_Bye, Astrid!" _Toothless said.

"Toothless says goodbye," said Hiccup. "I'll meet you at the Great Hall tonight."

…

Hiccup and Toothless crept into the Great Hall, Toothless holding the books on his back while Hiccup held a candle for light. The large building was empty; not a person, nor candle, nor dragon in sight.

Hiccup sighed with relief, and then looked around, frowning slightly. "Huh," he said, whispering, hating how his voice echoed through the Great Hall. "Astrid's not here yet."

"_Maybe she got held up," _Toothless shrugged. He swayed, trying desperately to keep the books from falling off his back and onto the floor It was harder than it looked, though, and the Night Fury wasn't happy about it. _"It happens all the time, with everyone, really. I mean, even you get held up sometimes." _

"I know that, Toothless," said Hiccup, still glancing about the Great Hall in case Astrid was at a table hidden by one of the beams. He didn't see her, though, which disappointed him. "This is Astrid we're talking about," he stood up straight as he spoke and turned back to Toothless, "and this is really important. We need to figure out what's going on between you and me, and how my injuries healed overnight. She can help us, Toothless. She wants to help us, too."

"_Yeah, and I guess it'll go faster that way," _said Toothless.

Hiccup nodded. "Well, we might as well get a start," he suggested, walking to some of the tables at the very front of the Great Hall and sitting down, setting the candle in front of him. "It shouldn't take Astrid too long."

Toothless nodded. Hiccup got up and took the books off the Night Fury's back just before sitting once again, the books piled in a stack on the table.

"I don't even know where to start," Hiccup admitted, taking off the top book and looking at the leather cover. "There's five books here, and Astrid has five more. I don't even really know what I'm looking for. It's not like it's going to say in bold letters, 'This book is made for those of which had fatal injuries and were cured mysteriously and can now speak to their Night Fury.'"

"_Be nice if it did, though," _said Toothless, almost dreamily.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't, and we have to deal with it," said Hiccup. He picked up one of the books, and flipped through it slightly, his eyes looking briefly at each page before he turned to the next one. Maybe there was a specific chapter Gothi had been trying to reference them to.

"These books are just about healing!" said Hiccup angrily as he slammed the first book. He winced instantly, the noise echoing throughout the hall. "I hope no one else heard that," he whispered.

"_Ah, they probably did," _said Toothless.

"You're not helping," said Hiccup.

At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and Hiccup gasped, worried it would be someone other than Astrid. Fortunately, it was just the Hofferson girl who entered the establishment, the books underneath one arm while she held a candle in her other hand.

She turned around after shutting the door with her foot, appearing to be startled, until she sighed, rushing over to the table and dumping the books onto it unceremoniously.

"I thought you were someone else," she said, sitting down across from Hiccup.

"Nope, just me," said Hiccup. "And Toothless."

"Alright then," said Astrid. "Let's get to work. I'll look through mine, and you look through yours, and we'll see what we can learn about this whole injuries and dragon speaking business."

They searched through the books, striving for understanding and grasping any little bit of useful information they found. Unfortunately, there was nothing of great help or significance. The books were either about healing, or different species of dragons, none of which had to do with one another as it pertained to being able to speak with dragons.

"This isn't working at all!" said Astrid, shutting her book angrily. "You would think we would have found something by now! We've been here for a while, but we're no closer to getting an answer then we were before we even started."

Hiccup was about to agree with her, when suddenly, in mid-page turn, he froze, his eyes widening, a gasp escaping him.

"Astrid…" he said.

"What!?" the angered girl demanded, turning to face him, her expression softening when she saw the smile on his face. "What is it?" she asked him, almost excitedly. "Did you find something!?"

Hiccup grinned. "I think I just might have!" he said triumphantly.


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY, SO, I MANAGED TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH MY BAD FINGER! :D Only now it feels like it's burning...stupid finger. XD But yeah, maybe I'll get a third chapter out tonight, if you're lucky. I CANNOT BELIEVE I am keeping up with this story AND "Wolves." Maybe it's not a big thing, and maybe people do it all the time, but for me, it's kind of a big thing, so WHOOP! :D *streamers and chocolates for everyone* Yeah, and I forgot to say it yesterday, but HAPPY EASTER! :D *chocolate everywhere* **

**Shout-outs if my finger feels better next chapter. :) Enjoy! :D **

* * *

Astrid raced over and stood beind Hiccup, looking over his shoulder excitedly. Hiccup sat back, showing her his discovery.

"It says that it's just a legend," said Hiccup, "but I think it's much more than that." Toothless stood behind Astrid, sniffing the book as Hiccup held it towards them. Astrid took it from him, her eyes scanning the page.

"It says that when at the point of death," said Astrid, reading out loud, "a human can be cured by dragon blood."

"Dragon blood?" Hiccup stuck his tongue out. "I didn't see _that _part."

_ "Dragon blood?" _Toothless repeated.

Astrid nodded at Hiccup. "That's what it says," she said. "It also says that sometimes...although it's quite rare...the human and dragon learn to communicate with each other."

"That's...exactly what happened," said Hiccup. "Maybe this legend isn't a legend." He growled under his breath. "I hate legends that aren't legends! Not that it's not cool being able to talk to you, Toothless, because it's really awesome."

"_Yeah, I know what you mean," _said Toothless. _"You're just creeped out. I know, I am too." _

"Yeah, it's not natural," Hiccup agreed, turning back to the book Astrid still held. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do, Hiccup," said Astrid, handing the book back to him. "It doesn't say anything else. It just says it's a legend."

"But it's not a legend," said Hiccup. "This is...this is my reality now, Astrid. But it said that dragon blood does it. How did dragon blood get into my system?"

"Toothless had a gash on his side," said Astrid. "I patched it up for him while he wasn't looking, but he had you wrapped in his wings. If some of the blood from his gash got onto your wound, then it would make sense how it happened."

"And somehow my wounds healed?" Hiccup frowned, and raised an eyebrow. "It still sounds insane."

"Crazier things have happened, Hiccup," said Astrid. "You of all people know that."

"I do," said Hiccup, "but it's still...insane. It shouldn't be able to actually happen, Astrid, and yet it did. What am I supposed to do? Should I tell the village about this? How should I do it? It's not every day the heir of Berk steps up and says, 'Hey look, ya'll! I can talk to a Night Fury!'"

"I don't think they'll do anything rash against you," said Astrid. "Stoick wouldn't let them hurt you, ever, and you know that. If Stoick trusts you, which I know he already does, then I don't think the rest of the villagers will have much of a problem adapting."

"Except...there is the problem of Mildew," said Hiccup. "He'll do everything it takes to get rid of me, and get rid of the dragons, Toothless especially."

"_Once again, why do you even keep him around?" _Toothless asked._ "He would be much better - and quieter - if he were dead. The whole world would be benefited by that, Hiccup." _

"I agree," said Hiccup.

"To what?" said Astrid. "What did Toothless say?"

"He says Mildew would be easier to take care of if he was dead," Hiccup responded. "Sorry, bud, but I don't think we'll be killing Mildew any time in the near future."

"_Oh well," _said Toothless. _"Rats." _

"Okay, so, I think, Hiccup, you should tell your Dad first," said Astrid. "Once he knows, it'll be easier to talk to the rest of the villagers. Once they know, we know Mildew will try to bring something against us. When he does, well...we're just going to have to take it from there. Hopefully no one agrees with what Mildew has to say."

"Yeah...hopefully," said Hiccup. "But still...me being able to talk to a Night Fury is...it's...terrifying, actually, Astrid."

"Actually," said Astrid, looking at the book again, "...No, nevermind, you're right. Terrifying."

"Oh, gee, thanks a lot," said Hiccup.

"Sorry," Astrid said.

"Yeah, well...I'm going to head back home," said Hiccup, standing and taking his books with him. "Maybe my Dad will be awake. If he's not, well, I guess I'll just have to wait until morning."

"I really think it'll work out, Hiccup," said Astrid, taking her own books with her. "I _know_ it will."

"Yeah...maybe," said Hiccup. "Eventually." He put the books on Toothless' back, and Toothless let him without question. Hiccup took his candle again, and turned back to face Astrid.

"Thanks for, um, you know," he said. "Taking the time to help me with this whole ordeal."

"Well, you're welcome, Hiccup," Astrid replied. "Anything I can do to help." She smiled at him, took her own candle, and then headed off. Hiccup left shortly afterwards back to his house, thinking the entire time about his and Astrid's conversation.

"_This is really crazy," _Toothless said. _"Not that I'm complaining, or anything, it's just...just…" _

"Crazy?" Hiccup offered.

"_Yeah, you said it," _Toothless responded.

"I know what you mean," Hiccup said. "We'll sort all of this out soon, Toothless. And...well, I don't know what else to say, really. What do you think the village will do, in your own opinion?"

"_I don't know," _Toothless admitted. _"I wish I could say something else...Hiccup, but like you said. I don't know what else to say, either." _

"Well, at least Astrid's on our side," Hiccup said. "She can persuade any crowd when she's got her axe on her."

"_I suppose so," _Toothless said. _"At least you told someone about it and everything. Gets it off your chest, even if just a little bit, if you know what I mean." _

"I do," Hiccup replied. "I'm glad she doesn't think I'm crazy."

"_I guess that's a good sign," _Toothless said. _"You know, I think we can trust your Father, too. I used to not be exactly comfortable around him, but you know, he loves you. He couldn't hurt you." _

"I know," Hiccup said. "I should probably tell him sooner than later, huh?"

"_Yeah," _Toothless agreed with a nod. _"If he's awake, you should probably tell him as soon as we get back to the house." _

Hiccup nodded, knowing Toothless was right, hating that he would be the one to tell his father.

Hiccup only hoped that Stoick took it well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, all. I...well, my finger's feeling better, but now I have a really sore throat, and I'm really congested...**

**In other words, I'm sick, but I still wanted to update. :) So, enjoy chapter 10! :D **

* * *

Hiccup hesitated in front of the door to his house, his hand hovering uncertainly over the handle. Part of him was hoping that his father would be sleeping, which meant that the news could wait until the next day, while the other part was hoping that Stoick was still awake, so he could just get it over with.

He was quite certain that he would never be able to get to sleep knowing he would have to tell his father what had happened in the morning.

Toothless nudged HIccup encouragingly. _"Well, go on," _he said. _"I'll be right behind you the whole way. If he tries to hurt you…" _

"He won't, Toothless," Hiccup said. "Like you said."

_"All the same," _Toothless said, _"you can never be too careful, which is why I am going to monitor the whole conversation whether you like it or not." _

"You're a bit protective, aren't you?" Hiccup asked.

_"I just don't want something to happen to you, Hiccup," _Toothless said. _"You're my rider, and really, I couldn't stand the idea of you getting hurt." _

"Well, okay then," Hiccup said, turning back to his dragon. "Thanks, buddy."

"Hiccup?" a gruff, deep voice asked from the other side of the door. Hiccup spun around, just as his father swung the front door to their house open.

"Hey...H-hey, Dad," Hiccup said nervously, trying to put on a fake smile. He waved one of his hands just slightly before he let it fall to his side again.

"Who were you talking to?" Stoick asked.

"Just...um...no one, really," Hiccup said.

_"Good save," _Toothless said.

_"Don't remind me," _Hiccup said, and then instantly hated himself for it. He shouldn't have tried to talk mentally to Toothless while his father was right there watching him. He should have thought about how even something so short like that made him so woozy. He swayed, sinking to the ground.

Or, he was about to, anyways. Stoick stepped forward and took a hold of his son's arm before he collapsed.

"Hiccup," he said. "Hiccup, are you alright, son?"

"Yeah, yeah, never been better!" Hiccup lied. Too bad he was a terrible liar.

"_Hiccup_," said Stoick in a warning tone of voice. "What is it, Hiccup? Are you...feeling alright?"

"What?" Hiccup asked. His head was spinning. He had been talking to Toothless too much that day.

Speaking of said dragon…

Toothless was letting Hiccup lean on him, but even with Stoick and Toothless both holding the boy up, he was remarkably unsteady, his legs shaking, his body almost limp.

Stoick had panicked enough that day, nearly losing Hiccup, just to have him back again. He wasn't going to let something else happen to his child. So, putting an arm around Hiccup's shoulders (despite how short Hiccup was when it came to his father), Stoick led him into their house and sat him down on a chair. He himself sat down across from Hiccup.

"It's okay, Dad," Hiccup said at length. "It'll pass." He was rubbing his temple, wincing in the pain he was obviously overwhelmed with.

"It'll pass?" Stoick asked. He was trying to hide the panic in his voice, and Hiccup saw right through it. "What do you mean it'll pass? This is the first time I've ever seen something like this happen, Hiccup. Besides maybe the first week after you got your prosthetic...is something wrong with your leg, Hiccup? I know Gobber talks about fandom pains a lot, and you had one a few weeks ago-"

"No, Dad, I just...really need to talk to you about something," Hiccup said, cracking his eyes open. "It's kind of important."

"Okay, go on," said Stoick. "Or do you want to talk about this in the morning? You really don't look too good, Hiccup."

Hiccup waved his hand in a clear "hold on a second" motion. "No, I wouldn't be able to sleep with this on my mind, anyway," he said, "so it would be pointless. I need to talk to you about this tonight."

"I'm listening, son," Stoick said. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, um, Dad...this is going to sound crazy," Hiccup said.

"Riding a Night Fury is crazy, Hiccup," said Stoick. "I don't think anything else could surprise me."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Hiccup said under his breath. Stoick raised an eyebrow. "Well, Dad," Hiccup continued, "you know as well as I do that right now, I'm supposed to be dead. I shouldn't even...I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you. Even if I did manage to survive those fatal wounds, I really shouldn't be able to walk, and yet I walked all the way here."

"You nearly passed out when you got here, Hiccup," said Stoick.

"Well, that was for a different reason," said Hiccup.

"A different reason? What different reason?"

"I'm getting to that."

"You're not making any sense."

"I'm trying, Dad!" Hiccup dropped his head into his hands, a sigh escaping him. "You don't know how hard I'm trying to tell you this in a way that doesn't look like I am literally losing my mind!"

"Hiccup, whatever it is, you can tell me," Stoick said. Hiccup doesn't respond. "Hiccup, I _need _you to tell me," Stoick said. "I want to help you, but I can't if you don't let me."

"I just...don't want everything to be so complicated…" Hiccup said.

"Then don't make it complicated, Hiccup," said Stoick. "Just tell me what's wrong, and we can fix it."

Hiccup shook his head. "You...you know...I should be dead," he said. "My wounds should have killed me, but they didn't. No one knows why...or...well...I guess I do."

"You do?" Stoick looked confused and hopeful, both at the same time.

Hiccup nodded. "I think so, anyway," he said. "I was...talking to Astrid earlier, and we did some research in books, and such, and...well...Dad, this is really complicated, and I really don't think I'm making it like that."

"Just go ahead and spit it out, Hiccup," Stoick said.

Hiccup looked behind him at Toothless, and the dragon nodded encouragingly. No words needed to be said.

"Okay, Dad," Hiccup said, "this is going to sound crazy, but...I can talk to Toothless."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh, I hate being sick, but hey, it's part of life, am I right? So, yeah, here's chapter 11. Shout-outs next chapter! :D Enjoy! :D **

* * *

Stoick stared at his son for just a moment. "What?" he said after about a five second pause.

"I told you it's crazy," Hiccup said. "I...didn't really want to tell you at first...but I knew I had to, and...do you believe me, Dad?"

"Of course I do, Hiccup," Stoick said. He was having a hard time registering what Hiccup had just told him. "You wouldn't lie or fool around about something like this."

Hiccup nodded. "Are...are you upset, or…?"

"I'm not mad, Hiccup," said Stoick. "Shocked? Yes."

"I was really kind of freaked out when I figured it out, too," Hiccup said. "I really didn't know what was going on. Astrid helped me with research, and I think the two of us came to a conclusion."

"I'm all ears, son."

Hiccup nodded before beginning his explanation; "When I was fatally injured, Toothless was hurt, too. Astrid told me that Toothless actually tried to get in the bed with me. His blood entered my blood flow from his wounds…"

"WHAT!?"

"Dad, just let me finish! It hasn't and won't harm me, but it gives me an ability to talk to Toothless."

"_Bingo," _said Toothless. _"There it is. And so the truth comes out, doesn't it?" _

"And it saved my life," Hiccup said, doing his best to ignore his dragon for the time being. "Dad? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Hiccup...are _you_?" Stoick asked, looking at his son with concern.

"I'm fine," Hiccup said.

"You nearly fainted, Hiccup!" Stoick said. "You said it doesn't harm you, but I really don't know if that's entirely true."

"I'm not lying to you!" Hiccup said. "I wouldn't lie in a time like this! _Especially _now. I just got light headed because I was trying to talk to Toothless through mental communication."

Stoick sat back in his chair, running his hand over his eyes.

"...Dad…?" Hiccup asked, looking at his father like a dog expecting a beating. "...Dad, I don't...I just don't...I...I'm sorry…"

Stoick dropped his hand and looked back at his son, taking him by the shoulders. "What are you apologizing for, Hiccup?" he asked. "You didn't do anything."

"Then why does it feel like I have?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know, Hiccup," said Stoick, "but as long as you're okay, I'm okay. Okay?"

"Okay…" Hiccup said, nodding slightly, swallowing visibly. "I'm just...I'm nervous, Dad. I'm...I know I normally don't admit it, but I'm scared. What...how will we tell the village? What if...what if they think…" He thought about Mildew, and what he had thought about. "What if they try to kill us…?"

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted as if he had been slapped, and Hiccup flinched. "You know no one would ever even _think _about hurting you."

"But what if they do?" Hiccup said. "I don't know, Dad. Dragons and Vikings...we've made peace, yes, but that can change. We went from war to peace, and I don't think the Berkians will have much of a problem going from peace to war again."

"But you don't have to worry about it, Hiccup," said Stoick. "It's not your job."

"If people are trying to kill me, then I think it _is _my job," said Hiccup. "And besides, if something happens where we _do _end up going to war against dragons again, then what will stop the villagers from blaming me? I was the first to establish a bond with a dragon. They always look to me with their dragon related problems. I'm...specifically talking about Mildew here, Dad."

"Mildew?" Stoick said. "You don't have to worry about him, son. He's a nutcase, and the village knows it."

"But Mildew can stir crowds without a problem," Hiccup said. "He finds some stupid excuse for an uprising, and then gathers the villagers to do as he commands, and then...then they follow him, Dad. He hates dragons, too. If he wants to get rid of Toothless, and...and maybe me eventually...then this could be his chance."

"_I can't believe you think Mildew stands a chance against you while I'm around, Hiccup," _said Toothless. _"I'll blast him into oblivion before he even lays a finger on you. If he touches you, he'll hear it from me. _Anyone _who tries to hurt you will hear it from me." _

"You don't have to worry about that, Hiccup," said Stoick.

"But I do!" Hiccup shouted suddenly. "I do have to worry about it, Dad. People trust Mildew more than they've ever trusted me! It doesn't matter that I'm Berk's heir and Mildew is some crazy, insane, delusional, inconsiderate...FOOL. They believe everything he says! I can't stop him! I can't do anything, Dad! That time when Toothless was blamed for vandalism...I was a witness! He lied and banished the dragons! If it hadn't been for me and the other riders leading the attack against the Outcasts, then they would _STILL _be on Dragon Island!"

He was panicking now, close to hysterics.

"I got myself deliberately struck by lightning to prove Toothless' innocence once the villagers blamed him for the lightning!" Hiccup shouted. He finally yanked himself away from his father's grip, and began to pace the floor. "But if I hadn't done that, they would have sent Toothless out to sea! I would have never seen him again, Dad!"

"Hiccup, just calm down," Stoick tried.

"_Relax, Hiccup," _said Toothless.

"This time shouldn't be any different!" Hiccup continued. "Something will happen, and the villagers will follow Mildew! They'll completely forget about everything the dragons ever did for us, and will follow that...that...WHATEVER YOU CALL HIM INSTEAD!"

"Hiccup, you need to take a breath!" Stoick said. "You're thinking about this too much!"

Hiccup half-expected yelling, but his father's voice was filled with so much care and concern, that Hiccup couldn't help stopping mid-rant. He stared into the eyes of his father, and took a breath.

His dizziness and headache was back with more ferocity than before. He swayed on his feet and gripped his head. He couldn't hold back a groan of pain. His breath quickened. His head swam.

Before he knew what was happening, he collapsed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright guys, so, I was up half of last night with some freak ear problem, so hopefully this chapter's alright. I had fun writing it, but I'm not sure why. Of course, there's a bit of Father/Son bonding and some Hiccstrid...gotta love Hiccstrid. XD. So, last chapter I said that there will be shout-outs this chapter, but I think I'll have to do them next chapter. I'm sorry guys. I know you all like shout-outs, and I like giving you shout-outs, I just don't want to be rushing...**

**So, hopefully this chapter doesn't feel rushed. I hope you guys enjoy it. :D And I just want to say that YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING AND SUPPORTIVE AND I LOVE YOU ALL! :D *free chocolate thrown to you amazing people* And I hope you look forward to the next chapter! :D **

* * *

Stoick was on his feet and next to Hiccup before he even hit the ground. He braced Hiccup under his arms, looking at his son's unconscious face.

Toothless roared, bounding over to his rider and nudging him, cooing. Stoick could only imagine what Toothless was trying to say to him. Hiccup would know, but he would not.

Toothless was in panic. He was panicking more than he would ever admit.

_"Hiccup!" _he shouted in vain as he nudged his rider over and over again. _"Hiccup, please wake up! Wake up, buddy! WAKE UP!" _

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted, shaking Hiccup slightly. Hiccup's head lolled to the side before falling limply against his chest again. At this point, Stoick was in a frenzy. Lifting Hiccup into his arms, he took him upstairs, Toothless following closely. Stoick laid Hiccup in his bed and covered him with a thin blanket.

Hiccup moaned, cracking his eyes open just barely, squinting upwards at his father.

"Dad…" he whispered.

"Hiccup, what happened?" Stoick asked, trying to be calm for his son's sake.

"Dizzy…" Hiccup murmured, his eyelids fluttering. His words were slurred. "I don' feel well…"

"I know," Stoick said, putting his hand on Hiccup's forehead. He could feel a fever coming on. "I'm going to get the healer." He glanced at Toothless just before he hurried off. "Stay with him," he ordered the Night Fury. Toothless nodded in response.

"_Like you could keep me away," _he said. As Stoick raced down the stairs and out the door, Toothless turned to his rider.

"_Hiccup…?" _he said. _"Are you alright, Hiccup?" _

"I don't know," Hiccup said. "I just got really...tired all a sudden."

"_It's okay, Hiccup," _said Toothless. _"You can sleep if you want." _He nudged his rider gently and softly, and Hiccup smiled slightly, resting his hand on Toothless' forehead as the dragon rested his chin on the edge of the bed, looking straight at his master. _"I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." _

Hiccup nodded, and instantly dropped off to sleep. Toothless watched him with concern in his eyes.

"_Just be okay," _he said. _"Please. You have to be okay." _

Stoick headed towards the healer's hut, trying to keep his mind from drifting back to the one thing that was on his mind. He couldn't think about the fact that Hiccup could now talk to Toothless. He was completely focused on getting the healer to Hiccup. That was his top priority.

He decided that he wasn't going to tell the healer about Hiccup's ability to speak to his dragon. He would have to think over what he would say before he announced it.

In his sprint, he passed Astrid.

"Chief!" the girl called. "What's-"

"Hiccup said he talked to you about it," Stoick said, pausing just long enough to talk to her. "You know what I'm talking about, I'm sure. He passed out just a minute ago. I'm going to get the healer now, but could you go on with him?"

"Of course," said Astrid, trying to keep her cool although it was quite clear she was losing it already. "I'll go."

Stoick nodded quickly, and ran off again. Astrid turned and headed in the opposite direction, towards the house the Chief had just left. She ran right up the staircase and into Hiccup's room, finding him sleeping with Toothless looking at him with worry etched across his face.

Astrid paused in the doorway, just before racing over to her friend and his dragon. Although Hiccup was sleeping, he still looked as if he were in a lot of pain. Sweat covered his forehead and dampened his hair, and he was convulsing ever so slightly, tossing his head just a bit.

"_It's okay, Hiccup," _Toothless tried calming him, but it didn't work. Hiccup whimpered softly as Toothless nudged his cheek. Hiccup subconsciously leaned into the warm scales.

Astrid placed her hand against Hiccup's forehead, brushing his damp bangs away from his hot, sweaty forehead. Another moment later, she left and returned with a bucket of cold water and a cloth.

After dipping the fabric into the water and wringing it out just slightly so it still held quite a bit of water, Astrid knelt on the bed and dabbed Hiccup's head with it. It left traces of cool water on his forehead, and Astrid could see him visibly relaxing, if even a little bit. He still whimpered and shivered, leaning his head into Astrid's hand, but at least he was showing signs of calming.

"That's it, Hiccup," she whispered encouragingly, rewetting the rag once again and setting it back on his forehead, gently wiping the sweat away with more care than people knew she possessed. "Just...take it easy." She tucked the blanket more closely around him with her free hand, her other hand holding the cloth to his head.

As soon as she spoke, she heard the door burst open, followed by footsteps. Stoick and one of the village healers - a young man who looked like he was in his mid twenties - walked in. Stoick instantly made his way over to his son while the healer followed him closely.

"He wasn't like this when I left," Stoick said. "He didn't have this high of a fever."

He and Astrid stepped aside with Toothless (who was less than reluctant) to let the healer examine Hiccup. After about five minutes, the healer stepped away once more.

"He appears to just be sick, Chief," the healer explained.

"He _passed out_," Stoick said. "I already told you that once. He was fine one moment and then unconscious the next. That doesn't sound like just your average sickness."

"He could be sleep deprived," the healer suggested, "but other than that, he seems fine. There's nothing life-threatening, Chief. A few days of bedrest, and he'll be back on his feet."

Stoick decided not to argue, only because it would arouse suspicion. He wasn't going to tell anyone about Hiccup's new ability until he talked to Hiccup about it first. Maybe he could talk to Astrid while Hiccup was resting and learn a few things Hiccup didn't have time to tell him.

The healer gave Stoick a small vial of medicine for Hiccup, and then headed on his way. As soon as he was gone, Stoick turned to Astrid.

He gestured to one of the stools behind Astrid. "Please, have a seat," he offered."We have a lot to talk about."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's not as short as another one, but it's still like, two hundred words less then I want it to be. So sorry about that. **

**OMGOODNESS OVER 100 REVIEWS ALREADY!? I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! YOU ARE ALL SO AWESOME! :D Shout-outs:**

**IonitaMircea32: I guess I do! I don't know why. :) **

**BraveDragonof214: I know I LOVE HICCSTRID! :D And let's kill Alvin anyway...you know, do everyone on Berk a favor. XD**

**Moonchaser the Night Fury: Thanks for reviewing! I'll keep on keeping on! :D**

**HiccupHaddockIII: Thanks a bunch! :D **

**xFaerieValkyriex: I know, poor Hiccup. I feel so bad for him sometimes. :( So many things to worry about, and it's too much. Stoick'll probably end up having to put him on strict bedrest. **

**silverwolvesarecool: I have come to clean the cliffhanger! XD**

Astrid sat down next to Hiccup, Stoick doing the same across from her. Toothless was nuzzling his sleeping rider and purring softly in reassurance.

"It's complicated, sir," Astrid said after a moment of silence.

"I know that much, Astrid," said Stoick. "Hiccup already told me that multiple times. I just want to know what happened to him."

"I don't know in honesty," Astrid said. "The books only told us so much. I really don't know what happened here."

Suddenly, they heard Hiccup groan. They jumped to their feet and stood at his side, Astrid and Toothless on the left and Stoick on the right. Hiccup opened his eyes slowly, double-blinking and squinting up at his father, dragon, and Astrid.

"What...what in the _world…_?" he said, attempting to sit up. He placed one of his hands against his forehead.

"You passed out," Stoick said, placing his hand against Hiccup's back to help him remain in a sitting position.

"Oh, yeah, I did," Hiccup said, the previous events rushing back into his mind like a torrent of water.

_"You're okay!" _Toothless shouted, bounding forward and licking Hiccup, his front paws on the bed. _"You're okay! You're awake! Don't you _dare _scare me like that again, Hiccup!" _The dragon pulled away. _"Are you okay?" _

"Yeah, I'm fine, Toothless," Hiccup said. "Just got light headed there for a few minutes, but I think it's passed now."

"_Good," _Toothless said.

Stoick looked at Hiccup with concern, as did Astrid. "You can really hear everything Toothless is saying, son?" he asked, just to be certain.

"Yeah, Dad," Hiccup replied. "I know it sounds totally insane, but it's true."

Stoick nodded, and then reached over to the nightstand, picking up the small bottle of medicine the healer gave them. "Here," he said, handing it out to Hiccup. Hiccup took it gingerly and drank a sip before handing it back. "You've got a fever, Hiccup."

"Uh-huh," Hiccup said. "I don't...I don't know why though, Dad. This is...this is all so strange to me."

"It's strange to all of us, Hiccup," said Astrid. "But we'll think of something. Right?"

"Yes, we will," Stoick answered. "First of all, Hiccup, I think we should keep it a secret from the villagers, just for now."

"I think that would be a good idea," Hiccup said. "Just until we learn more about this whole affair and everything. We really don't need anyone having any suspicions."

"Do you have any idea as to what made you pass out?" Stoick asked.

"It could just be my body still recovering," Hiccup guessed offhandedly, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke. "I mean, I would imagine I lost a lot of blood from the stabbing, and I really haven't been getting the rest I need from it. That's probably it. That, and how much I've been talking mentally to Toothless today. I really didn't do it that much, but I wasn't ready for it when I first tried it, so...yeah, that's probably it."

"In that case," said Stoick, "you should rest." Hiccup nodded, laying back. Toothless grasped the blanket in his mouth, pulling it over his rider. "We'll talk about it more in the morning," Stoick finished. "For now, just focus on sleeping."

Hiccup smiled weakly, just before letting sleep claim him.

Stoick and Astrid watched as Toothless laid his head down on his rider's chest, purrs erupting from his throat.

"We'll have to tell the village sooner or later, Astrid," Stoick said.

"I know, sir," Astrid said, nodding her head. "When you and Hiccup do, I'll be there to help."

"I know you will be, Astrid, and I appreciate it very much," Stoick said. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me," Astrid said. "We're not out of the water yet."

"Right," said Stoick. "I'll let you know ahead of time, that way we can at least be prepared. The villagers aren't going to appreciate it very much if we keep this secret from them very long, so we need to be quick about telling them the truth, or it could turn into something dangerous very fast."

Astrid nodded. "I agree," she said. "I'll be back in the morning, if you want, maybe, and we could talk things over...if that's alright…?"

"That would be fine, Astrid," Stoick said. "You go on ahead."

Astrid smiled at him one last time before heading back to her own house to get some sleep herself. Stoick spared his son one more concerned look before he walked downstairs to do the same as Astrid.


	14. Chapter 14

**I have a fever now, sooooo...yep. No more ear ache, just stuffy, sore throat, and, well, fever. So, yes, but I did manage to get this chapter out, and one for Wolves. I know, I know, maybe I am a bit crazy, but you already know that. :D Enjoy chapter 14, and I'll update when I can! :D **

* * *

Hiccup woke up in the middle of the night (he guessed it was around midnight) to hear someone yelling. He tossed the blanket off his legs, just in time to hear the dreaded shout of "OUTCAST ATTACK!" The two horrid words ran through his head multiple times before he finally managed to get up and out of bed.

"Come on, Toothless!" he said. "We need to go!"

Toothless woke up instantly, looking around frantically until his eyes fell on his rider. _"What's going on!?" _he shouted as he followed Hiccup down the stairs.

"You know!" Hiccup said. "What always happens!?"

"_But it's only been a day!"_ Toothless said. _"The Outcasts normally only attack once a week! They really shouldn't be due for another five or six days or somethin', Hiccup!" _

"I know, bud!" Hiccup said as he swung the door to his house open, stepping outside shortly afterwards. The village was in flames. People were running in all directions, some of them fighting while others simply ran for their dear lives.

"We have to help, Toothless," Hiccup said, jumping on Toothless' back. After clicking his prosthetic into the foot pedal, he and his dragon were airborne. The sky was filled with smoke, and Hiccup coughed into the crook of his elbow, trying to keep himself from inhaling smoke.

"Come on, Toothless," Hiccup said. "Down. We need to make sure the others are alright."

"_Can do," _Toothless said. _"But be careful. We don't know just what it is that the Outcasts are planning_."

Toothless flew straight towards the fiery inferno they called Berk, and fired a plasma blast straight towards an Outcast soldier, blasting him off his feet and towards the rest of his fleet.

"You're doing great, Toothless, just keep going," Hiccup encouraged. "You can do it, buddy. We can do it. You and me, as one."

"_I AM SO READY TO KICK SOME OUTCAST BEHIND!" _Toothless roared in fury as he dove towards more Outcast soldiers. _"TAKE THIS! TAKE THAT! TAKE SOME MORE OF THIS! AND A SIDE DISH OF THAT!" _

"That's the...spirit, I guess," Hiccup said. "Come on, Toothless, let's go!"

"_WAY AHEAD OF YOU!" _Toothless agreed. Just as they neared the ground, though, an Outcast aimed a crossbow straight at the duo, and fired. It sliced straight through Toothless' prosthetic tailfin as if it were made of paper.

"That's brilliant!" Hiccup muttered sarcastically. "We're going down, Toothless!"

"_Hold on, hold on!" _Toothless shouted desperately. He spun around, grabbing Hiccup in his claws and wrapping his wings around him shortly afterwards. They hit the ground and rolled before coming to a stop.

Toothless, other than being a bit bruised, was fine. Hiccup wasn't even scratched, protected by the wings of his best friend.

"Okay, Toothless," Hiccup said, standing up as Toothless released his hold on the boy. "Let's go."

"_You have a death wish, Hiccup," _said Toothless. _"You're really beginning to freak me out, you know. It's like you _like _risking your life every time you step outside." _

"We don't have time to talk right now, Toothless," Hiccup said. "People are in danger. The whole of Berk is in danger now."

He ran forward, and Toothless followed him. Then, suddenly, they heard someone shout to them from behind.

"HELP!" they screamed. Hiccup and Toothless both spun around as a elderly woman ran - albeit clumsily and rather slowly - up to them. "You have to help!" she shouted. "My granddaughter is trapped in that burning building!" She motioned to a house behind her, and then looked back at Hiccup and Toothless. "Can you do something?" she begged.

Hiccup nodded, and raced towards the building. Toothless followed him closely. They were just about to race inside, when the front part of it collapsed. Hiccup and his dragon skidded to a stop in front of the roaring flames.

"You can't fit through the entrance, Toothless," Hiccup said. "I have to go alone."

"_WHAT!?" _Toothless shrieked. _"No! There is no way I am letting you go in there by yourself! You could be killed! I can blast the wreckage with a plasma blast…" _

"But we don't know what that could do," Hiccup said. "It could burn the house down even faster, and we don't need that, do we, buddy?"

"_I...I guess we don't,"_ Toothless said.

"Good," Hiccup said. "I'll see you in just a minute, bud." Without another word, he ran, ducked, and squeezed his way into the house.

Toothless paced back and forth in front of the building, trying to look for a way to run in after his rider, feeling terrible when he found none. Then, at long last, after what felt like an eternity, Hiccup ran back out of the burning structure, an unconscious three-year-old with a cloth over her mouth and nose (probably, Toothless figured, to keep her from breathing in any smoke) in his arms.

"Silendra!" the older woman shouted, rushing forward and taking the girl from Hiccup. "Thank you!" she cried. "Thank you so much!" Then, she ran off to find a healer.

"_You did it, Hiccup!" _Toothless cheered happily. _"You really did it!" _

"Mmmhmm," Hiccup mumbled, just before he collapsed. Toothless was instantly washed with panic once again as he shouted _"HICCUP!" _and covered the short distance between him and his master.

Hiccup was coughing harshly, laying on his back. No matter how small or big a breath he took, it just made him cough harder each time.

"_Hiccup...Hiccup, are you...alright?" _Toothless asked in concern, nuzzling Hiccup in the side as gently as he could have managed.

"Toothless…" Hiccup said, almost subconsciously, his eyes closed, his head lolling to the side. "Toothless...I can't breathe…" He coughed again, smoke invading and clogging his lungs.

Toothless was frenzied, although he tried to be calm. It wasn't working too well, but he knew that if he panicked, then so would Hiccup, and he _didn't _want Hiccup freaking out, especially when his condition was as bad as it was.

"_It's okay, buddy," _Toothless said, laying down next to Hiccup and nudging the side of his head gently. _"It's okay, we can get you to a healer, and it'll be fine. It'll all be fine, Hiccup, I promise." _

"Toothless…" It took Toothless another moment before he realized there was a gaping wound on Hiccup's right leg, right below his knee. Blood was pouring from it rapidly.

"_Oh no…" _Toothless said. _"Oh no, no, no, no…" _He looked back at Hiccup, who was staring at his leg with terror.

"A...piece of wood…" Hiccup said breathlessly. "It...it w-was a piece of wood, Toothless, and...it...fell on top of my leg, and I ripped…" He winced as if suddenly realizing what he was saying. "I ripped my leg out from under it."

Toothless looked at the wound, and licked it tenderly. Hiccup hissed through his teeth, and instantly began coughing again, this time, harder than he had been coughing previously.

"Toothless," Hiccup said, "I don't want to die."

"_You won't die," _Toothless promised. _"Who told you you would?" _

"Toothless…" Hiccup said. "Buddy…" He placed his hand against Toothless' head for just a moment, before his body went limp, his hand falling back to his side.

He stopped coughing.

He stopped _breathing_.

"_Hiccup…! HICCUP!" _Toothless screamed. _"HICCUP! NO! NO! HICCUP! WAKE UP, BUDDY! WAKE UP! HICCUP! HICCUP! HICCUP!" _

Toothless shot awake with a start. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in a room. Hiccup's room.

It was all a dream.


	15. Chapter 15

**SOOOOOO, HELLO. :D Don't you love laptops? Normally I work at a table, but now that I'm sick it's so nice to lay back with a cup of hot tea with honey in it with my laptop in front of me playing a little racing game while writing chapters to fanfictions...**

**Good laptop. *pats electronic* **

**Alright, enough of my randomness. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. :D **

* * *

It was a dream?

He had to make sure of it. So, trying to make sure he was as quiet as possible, he stepped towards the bed, and looked down at the boy lying in it.

Hiccup was still sleeping soundly, and Toothless was relieved he hadn't woken him up. He needed all the sleep he could get. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup's head gently, and then found that his fever had spiked. His forehead was burning.

It suddenly reminded Toothless of the flames in his dream; even though it was just his mind taking a trip through nightmare lane, he could almost feel the heat of the fire clawing at his skin. Since Hiccup's temperature was so high now, it scared him more than ever.

Hiccup groaned, rolling over on his side as he tried to find the most comfortable position to sleep in. Toothless, growing more and more terrified by the moment (which was saying something, since there weren't many things that could genuinely terrify the Night Fury), crawled into the bed beside his rider. He knew he wasn't allowed to, but it was a reassurance for Hiccup.

Maybe it was a reassurance for the dragon as well, the more he thought about it. The dream had scared him so much, that now, he was afraid to even sleep anywhere else other than right beside Hiccup.

Hiccup whimpered in his sleep, laying his head against Toothless' chest. Toothless wrapped his front paws around his rider to try to comfort the ailing boy as best he could.

"_It's okay, Hiccup," _he said softly, purring. _"Nothing can hurt you. I won't let it. I won't let anything hurt you, Hiccup. Ever." _

Hiccup seemed to relax, once again falling into a deeper and more restful slumber. Toothless didn't move, although when Hiccup's fever didn't go down even slightly, he thought that he would have to. He would have to go get Stoick. Stoick would know what to do.

Toothless waited another hour before he crawled back out of the bed, careful so that he wouldn't disturb Hiccup. Then, quickly, he made his way back down the stairs and to Stoick's bedroom.

Toothless hated waking Stoick, but at that moment, Hiccup was the dragon's top priority. Besides, Hiccup was Stoick's son. Stoick loved him, and Toothless knew that he wanted to do everything in his power to keep his son safe and well.

Toothless stormed straight up to the bed and nudged Stoick violently. As soon as he did, Stoick shot straight into a sitting position, grabbing his axe and lifting it over his head. Toothless saw it coming, though (it was the reason he loathed waking up the Berkian Chief), and was able to grab the axe handle in his teeth. He yanked the axe away from Stoick and tossed it to the side.

"Toothless?" Stoick said. He was already in a standing position. "What's wrong?"

Toothless turned and bounded back up the stairs in response, Stoick following him closely. Hiccup was tossing and turning when they made it to the loft, and Toothless raced towards him while Stoick went back downstairs to fetch cold water, and a rag as well.

"_Hey hey, you're okay," _Toothless said, laying his head on Hiccup's stomach to try and keep him from moving too much. _"Your father is coming back in a second. He'll know what to do. He always does." _Hiccup calmed down dramatically, his breathing evening out once again.

It took a remarkably short amount of time for Stoick to return once again. He pulled the desk chair over to the side of the bed, dunked the cloth into the bucket of water, wrung it out, and then placed it against Hiccup's forehead. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut for just a moment before they opened.

His eyes were slightly bloodshot and a tad bit unfocused due to the fever raging through his veins.

"Dad," he said, "what's…" His voice trailed off, and he hissed through his teeth, placing one of his hands against his temple. He felt the cloth, and pulled his hand back in confusion. "What's this for?" he asked.

"Your fever's gotten higher, son," Stoick said. "We need to bring it down before it gets even worse."

"I don't...I don't feel hot though, Dad," Hiccup said. "It's freezing."

"That could be a bad sign, Hiccup," Stoick said. He handed Hiccup his medicine again, helped him sit up, and then took the bottle from his son once he had taken a sip. The father was beginning to worry. Normally, Hiccup would complain till the cows come home about how terrible his medicine tasted, but this was now the second time he had taken it without complaint.

If that was any indication, then he must have felt terrible.

However, Stoick couldn't deny the fact that Hiccup _did _look cold. He was shivering from chills caused by the fever, and Stoick couldn't help but feel bad for his boy.

"Can I take the cloth off, Dad?" Hiccup asked, raising one of his arms in an attempt to remove the rag.

"No, Hiccup," Stoick said, taking Hiccup's hand firmly and gently both at once, laying it back down at his side. "You have to leave it on for now."

"But it's cold," Hiccup said.

"That's the reason it's there, son," Stoick said. "It'll bring down your fever. I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow, Hiccup."

"I hope so, too, Dad."

Toothless watched the scene without comments. There was nothing for him to say, really. He watched father and son with concern in his eyes as Hiccup fell asleep again, a quiet moan escaping him.

They watched him with concern for a few more minutes, and Toothless couldn't help but wonder.

What was truly wrong with him?

* * *

**So, how is it, guys? Don't worry, it'll get more interesting soon. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D See you next time! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright! :D So, I went to the doctor, and learned that both my ears are infected. :( So, if it takes me a little longer then usual to get chapters out, that's why. I also wanted to say that I know some of you like longer chapters over shorter ones, and I also know that some of you want me to make longer chapters, but I just want to let you know that I can't. I'm sorry, I just lose inspiration for a chapter between 1,000-1,500 words. I just...can't do it. I can do it for one-shots, but not in my other stories as much. I'll try to make them a little longer, but then it feels like I'm rushing, and the story doesn't turn out sounding right... **

**Aaaaaaand I'm rambling again. :) Enjoy chapter 16! :D **

* * *

Hiccup woke up the next morning, feeling better than he had been feeling the previous evening. He sat up, his vision blurry as he looked about the room. He felt something lick him, and turned to Toothless.

"Oh, hey, bud," Hiccup said. "What happened?"

_"Your fever broke a few hours ago," _Toothless said, sounding satisfied. _"You really scared me, Hiccup." _

"I'm sorry, buddy," Hiccup said, rubbing his hand over Toothless' head. "Where's my Dad?"

"_He said he was going to check the village," _Toothless explained, rather hastily. _"Told me he would be back soon. He was glad your fever broke, too. He was worried about you." _

"Yeah, I bet," Hiccup said. He tossed the blanket off his legs and straddled his bed, looking at Toothless as the dragon moved to the other side, sitting down in front of Hiccup.

"_Where do you think you're going?" _the dragon huffed.

"Out…?" Hiccup said.

"_I really think you should stay in bed and rest some more, Hiccup," _Toothless said. _"You really need it right now." _

"I feel fine, though, Toothless," Hiccup said. "Besides, I need to talk to my Dad about the whole telling the village I can talk to you thing."

"_Oh." _The room fell silent for a few moments. _"What are you planning, Hiccup?" _Toothless asked at long last.

"I think it'd be best to just tell the village as soon as possible," Hiccup said. "We'll call a meeting, tell them the truth...we can't hide the truth from them forever, Toothless, so it's useless to try. Besides, the longer we hide it from them, the harder it will be to admit it to them."

"_I...guess you have a point," _Toothless said. _"Yeah, you really _do _have a point. But are you sure you want to rush into it so quickly?" _

"Yeah...well, the sooner we tell them, the sooner we get it over with and don't have to worry about telling them anymore," Hiccup said. "The only person I'm really worried about is Mildew, but if I can convince the rest of the crowd that it's okay I can talk to you, and you're not trying to...hurt me, or anything, then I don't think they'll listen to Mildew again after that."

"_Once again, you have a point," _Toothless said.

Hiccup noded. "Then let's go find my Dad." Hiccup got to his feet and began walking downstairs, Toothless following him. "We have a meeting to get underway."

Hiccup found Astrid before he found his Dad. Actually, it was more of her finding him. She raced up to him, and punched his forearm. Hiccup flinched slightly, rubbing his new bruise.

"Was that supposed to hurt, or…" he stated.

Instead, Astrid slapped him.

"OWW!" Hiccup shouted. "What…!? Why would you do that!?"

"That was for scaring me," Astrid said. "You know how scared I was, Hiccup!?"

"_Well, nothing to see here," _Toothless said. _"It was nice knowing you, Hiccup." _

"Well, gee, Toothless," Hiccup said. "Aren't you just a big help?"

"You didn't answer my question!" Astrid said.

"I don't know," Hiccup said. "No, I don't know how scared you were, Astrid. I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to my Dad."

Astrid's expression softened. "Why?" she asked. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

"No, well, yes...but no, nothing's wrong with me specifically, Astrid," Hiccup said. "I need to tell the village about this...new ability I have."

"What!?" Astrid asked, and then quieted down. She didn't want anyone else to hear their conversation. "Are you insane, Hiccup?" she whispered.

"Yeah, well, that much is obvious, isn't it?" Hiccup tried for a joke, but it obviously didn't work.

"Hiccup, this is serious," Astrid said.

"I know," Hiccup said, shaking his head and running his hands through his hair. "Trust me, Astrid, I know, but I honestly think it would be smarter to tell the village sooner than later, if you know what I mean. If we keep this secret a secret for too long, when they finally figure it out, they'll be even more angry at me for not telling them sooner."

It took Astrid a moment to think over Hiccup's proposal, but in the end, she just nodded in agreement. "You're right, Hiccup," she said. "In that case, we need to find your Dad."

"Right," Hiccup said. Then, he, Astrid, and Toothless took off running.

They found Stoick walking towards the Great Hall. Hiccup called to him, and Stoick spun around at the sound of his son's voice.

"Hiccup!" he said as Hiccup stopped running in front of him, putting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "You're up!"

"Yep!" Hiccup said.

"I thought you were still sick," Stoick said.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now," Hiccup insisted. "I need to talk to you about the whole...um…" He looked to make sure no one was looking. "You know," he whispered.  
"The Toothless thing, and telling the village about it."

Stoick nodded. "What about it?" he said.

"Hiccup thinks it would be better to tell them, like...soon," Astrid said in place of Hiccup. "Maybe _today _soon."

"Today?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup nodded in confirmation. "It's the smartest thing to do in my opinion," he said. He spoke with confidence in his voice, but they couldn't tell if he was faking it or not.

"Are you sure, Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"They hate it when we keep things from them," Hiccup said, "especially something big like this. So, I really think we should call a meeting, and then get it all over with. Besides, the sooner we tell them, the sooner we can stop worrying about it and think about other things, right?"

"Right, son," Stoick said. "I'll start rounding up the villagers. You two…" He gestured to Hiccup and Astrid, "can go ahead and continue doing the same. Get the other dragon riders to help you if you want."

"Got it," Hiccup said. "Thanks, Dad." He and Astrid jumped on Toothless' back, and headed off towards the Academy.

As they flew, Hiccup had the feeling that this was going to be a _long _day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys! I am here to update...I am in a really bizarre position right now. I'm laying flat on my back, my knees in the air, my keyboard against my knees and my screen tilted so I can see it... **

**I wrote this chapter in that position. I know, it sounds uncomfortable, but it's actually, strangely.. **

**...no, actually, it's uncomfortable. I'm just too lazy to get up and move somewhere else. My ears hurt. Ick. I don't like ear infections. And it's not just one ear, either! See, I could have done it the easy way, and had one ear infected (see, you can't but eardrops in both of your ears at the same time. You have to wait ten to fifteen minutes before you can do the second one), but NOOOOOOOOO. No, I had to be thorough about it. I couldn't have done it the easy way. **

**Egh, I'm rambling once again. :) So, hope you all like this chapter. :) **

* * *

"_And thank you for flying the Night Fury!" _said Toothless as he landed in front of the academy. _"One of the most beautiful dragons in the archipelago!" _

"Thanks, bud," Hiccup said as he slid off Toothless' back. Astrid did the same beside him.

_"Don't mention it," _Toothless said.

Hiccup looked about the academy. Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs were there with their dragons, strapping on their saddles. Astrid made her way over to Stormfly and brushed her dragon's saddle off slightly, motioning to Hiccup.

"Hey, guys!" Hiccup said.

Almost instantly, the others turned in his direction with a collective cry of "Hiccup!" as they charged over to him.

"What happened!?" Snotlout shouted. "I didn't get to actually talk to you because all the other villagers were swarming around you like you were some sort of celebrity-"

"You survived a fatal wound, Hiccup!" Fishlegs said. "How!?"

"Did it scar?" Tuffnut asked.

"I wanna see the scar!" Ruffnut added.

"Guys, guys!" Hiccup said. "Now _you're_ surrounding me!"

"_Hey, back up, back up, back OFF," _Toothless said, stepping forward. The others took a step backwards, looking at the Night Fury.

"Thanks, Toothless," Hiccup said.

"_Don't mention it," _Toothless replied.

"Guys, we're calling a meeting up at the Great Hall," Hiccup said, mounting Toothless. "It's right now, and it's also really important. Tell as many people as you can that we're meeting at the Great Hall. Tell them it's urgent."

"But Hiccup!" Snotlout shouted. "How did you survive!?"

"The meeting will clear things up, I promise," Hiccup said. "Now, come on. We have to go, now."

Albeit reluctant, the others complied, mounting their dragons and taking off after Hiccup. They told the rest of the villagers about the meeting, and then headed off to the Great Hall once they were certain they had gathered everyone.

"What's wrong, seriously, Hiccup?" Snotlout questioned his cousin. "'Cause this is really beginning to freak me out."

"The great Snotlout Jorgenson freaked out?" Astrid mocked. "That's something I've never seen before."

"Astrid, it's irrelevant," Hiccup said.

"Okay," said Astrid. She wasn't in the mood to argue with him at that point. Besides, it was hard for him, and he needed her to back him up when he did the explaining to the village about him and Toothless.

"Okay, so, it looks like everyone's here, so...yeah," Hiccup said. "Astrid…?"

"Right behind you," Astrid assured, following Hiccup towards the front of the Great Hall. Stoick was already standing there, and Astrid and Hiccup stood to his left, Toothless standing behind Hiccup and Astrid.

"This is nerve wracking," Hiccup said, taking a deep breath. "This is...really, really, really nerve wracking, Astrid."

"I know, I feel it too," Astrid said. "But it'll be over soon. We just have to do it, and get it over with. Just spit it out, as soon as everyone gets settled. It'll be easier to do then you think."

"Well, that's easier said than done, Astrid," Hiccup said, "but I'm not going to argue with you. We don't have time for that."

"Apparently not," said Astrid. "Look."

Stoick stepped up in front of the Berkians as their chatter finally came to an end. He was just about to open his mouth and speak on Hiccup's behalf, when Hiccup took a single step forward and spoke for him.

"You all know," Hiccup said, "that I recently suffered injuries that were supposed to kill me. You all know as well as I do that just me standing here today is...it's impossible, to say the very least. I'm as confused as all you are, but...but I think I have the explanation."

He nodded to Astrid, who reached over to take a book out of Toothless' saddlebag. She handed it to Hiccup, who instantly took it with a quick mutter of "Thanks" under his breath.

"As much as I can't believe what I am about to tell you," Hiccup said. He was desperately trying to remain calm, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute. He never was a good public speaker. He took a deep breath, and continued; "I really mainly ask that all of you...remain..._calm_."

_Breathe, Hiccup, _he told himself over and over. _Just don't freak out, don't freak out, keep your calm, don't panic, breathe, don't panic, panicking is bad, don't freak out, it's okay, stop panicking, don't panic, Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup… _

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shook his head to knock himself from his thoughts. "I know," he said, addressing the village, "that there have been a lot of changes since making peace with the dragons...and…" _Don't panic_. "I know that we're not exactly accustomed to new things easily, and even...sometimes...I understand that you will be...and probably are...confused…"

He flipped through the pages of the book nervously. "I know how I survived," he announced. The village instantly started whispering to one another, muttering under their breath in hushed tones no one could fully make out.

"What's he talkin' about?" Hiccup heard.

"No idea," came the reply. "It doesn't sound promising."

Hiccup swallowed hard. "I have dragon blood coursing through my body," he said. The crowd gasped. "I know, it was hard for me to take in, too," he said hastily, putting his hand forward, "but I really need you all to...pay attention to what I say next. I know it won't be easy to understand, but you have to try."

He had the entire village's attention again; everyone had their eyes focused solely on him. He gulped. He looked at Astrid, who nodded encouragingly. He turned to face the Berkians again.

"I can…" He tried to force down his fear. How would they react? Would they kill him? No, they wouldn't do that. Even if they tried, Stoick, Toothless and Astrid would stop them before they even laid a finger on him. Even still, though, he was a bit freaked out. He didn't know what they would do.

"I can," he tried again. "I can now communicate with Toothless."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. My kitty was bit by a rattlesnake, and he died earlier, so...yeah, it's hard. My ear infection's still bad, but I'm giving you this chapter. :) Hope you enjoy it. :D **

* * *

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!"

Just as Hiccup suspected, Mildew was the first to speak up. He stepped up in front of the rest of the crowd. "Did ya hear what 'e said!?" the elderly man shouted. "He said that 'e can talk to the DRAGON! The dragon's poisonin' his mind! Destroyin' 'im from the inside out!"

The crowd began shouting in agreement. Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. Oh please, not this. This was exactly what he was afraid of; Mildew stirring the crowd. The man was especially good at it.

"Banish the Night Fury!" Mildew said. "Actually, banish _all _the dragons before it's too late! Before they have at us all!"

The crowd whooped and cheered in agreement.

"STOP IT!" Hiccup nearly screamed. "EVERYONE STOP IT!"

The Berkians were instantly silenced by the outburst of their heir. Hiccup glared daggers at them all. "Don't you get it!?" he shouted. "I told you all that I'm just as freaked out as you all are now, but you know what!? IT'S OKAY! Sometimes it's okay to not know everything! And you know what else!? TOOTHLESS SAVED MY LIFE!"

He had their attention.

"And maybe that doesn't mean anything to you!" Hiccup said. "Maybe it doesn't matter that I was supposed to...to _die_! Maybe it doesn't matter to you! And you know what else!? You can banish Toothless! You can throw him out to sea, but you'll have to send me with him! He's innocent! If anything, he's a hero. He saved my life, he saved _yours _too. Remember the battle against the Red Death?"

"That's true," a villager muttered to another.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be afraid!" Hiccup said. "I'm not saying that it's alright, or anything, but listen to me, please! Mrs. Larson!" He stepped forward, gesturing to the woman. Gustav was standing beside her. "Let's say Gustav is in my position," Hiccup said. "Gustav was the one dying, and let's say a dragon saved him. Any dragon, it doesn't matter. Let's say he can now talk to said dragon. Would you vote we get rid of the dragon that saved your son's life?"

"No," Mrs. Larson answered. "No, I wouldn't.

"_Precisely_," Hiccup said. "Would _any _of you - young or old - banish someone who saved the life of someone you loved!? What if they saved you!? What then? Have you forgotten everything these dragons have done for us!?"

"The boy's lost his mind!" Mildew cried. "You're blinded by this!"

"The only person blinded is you, Mildew," Stoick said.

The villagers called out in agreement. Mildew sulked, just before he stomped out of the Great Hall, villagers parting a path so he had a clear way out.

Hiccup sighed a breath of relief. "Thank you…" he said breathlessly.

Astrid approached him. "You did it, Hiccup," she said. "You really did it."

"_You did it!" _Toothless cheered, running around in a circle around Hiccup and Astrid. _"You did it! We did it! YES!" _

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "I think we did."

People began clearing out of the Great Hall in an orderly fashion. Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless left last.

"You did great, son," Stoick said.

"Thanks, Dad," Hiccup said in response.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins shouted as they ran up to their friend as he, Astrid and Toothless finally left the Great Hall.

"You're serious!?" Fishlegs said, almost excitedly. "You can seriously talk to Toothless now!?"

"Yep," Hiccup said. "I wouldn't joke about something like this."

"_No he wouldn't," _Toothless agreed with a nod of his head.

"Hiccup, this is...this is...insane, but awesome!" said Tuffnut. "I wanna talk to dragons! I bet they would always say that Tuffnut is the toughest of us all!"

"I beg to differ," said Fishlegs. "You know, just a little bit."

"You can beg, but you can't win, Fishface," said Tuffnut.

"_Why do they always do this?" _Toothless asked.

"I have no idea," Hiccup said. "We're having meetings about them."

"You need to tell us more, Hiccup!" said Fishlegs. "What does Toothless say? Is he intelligent?"

Toothless huffed. _"Well, duh," _he said.

"He doesn't like you questioning his superior intelligence," Hiccup said.

"_Took the words right out of my mouth," _Toothless agreed.

"Wow, Hiccup," said Fishlegs. "This is awesome! We can...well, just imagine everything we can learn from you being able to communicate with your dragon! A Night Fury, too! We hardly know anything about the Night Fury species! You've unlocked an entire new way of learning, Hiccup! You and Toothless, anyways."

Hiccup looked at Toothless, thinking it over in his head. "Yeah," he said at length, looking back at Fishlegs. He smiled excitedly. "I think we did."

The rest of the day was uneventful, full of Fishlegs asking questions, Snotlout and the twins being Snotlout and the twins (annoying and aggravating as ever), and Astrid asking Hiccup if he felt like he was going to faint again. By the time the day was done, Hiccup was exhausted. He headed straight back to his house, up to his loft, and flopped on his bed, draping one of his hands over his forehead.

"Crazy, huh, Toothless?" he said; it was more of a statement than a question.

"_You've got that right," _Toothless agreed, breathing plasma onto his stone slab and curling up on it shortly after. _"What is it with Fishlegs and his questions?"_

"Ah, he's just excited, bud," Hiccup said. "You know. I was...pretty excited, too, after I got over my terror."

Toothless nodded. _"I guess some people ask more questions than others, too," _he said. _"After all, Fishlegs is the...what did he call himself…?" _

"Log master?" Hiccup offered helpfully.

"_Yes, that's it," _Toothless confirmed. _"Log master. Crazy log master, if you ask me." _

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, good night, Toothless," he said, laying down and closing his eyes.

"_Goodnight, Hiccup," _Toothless said in response, doing the same as his rider.

They woke up at the same time an hour later to the sound of the war horn, followed by the cries of "OUTCAST ATTACK!"

"Warning signal," Hiccup said, jumping out of bed. "Come on, Toothless! We have to go!"

Toothless followed his rider without so much as a second thought.

He forgot about his dream.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter update, hooray! :D Hope you all enjoy this...ya. :D So, still feel rotten, ear infection's still thriving...**

**Oh, and there was something else...**

**Yes, right. My birthday's next week. **

***stremers* **

**Yay! :D **

* * *

"_The Outcasts aren't supposed to be here!" _Toothless exclaimed as he and Hiccup rushed outside the front door to find the Outcasts docking their ships at the shores. _"They only attack once a week!" _

"The Outcasts aren't exactly known for keeping an attack plan, Toothless," Hiccup said. "They normally just go for it and hope for the best. If they regrouped in such a short amount of time...we're in trouble. Big trouble. Serious trouble."

"With a capital T!" came a shout from the side. Tuffnut and Ruffnut ran up to Hiccup and Toothless, trailed by their dragon, Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs.

"Wait," Tuffnut froze, causing Ruffnut to bump into him from behind. "Would you capitalize the S, or the T?"

"Shut up!" Astrid snapped.

"Oh, we should capitalize-" Tuffnut was silenced when Astrid punched him in the stomach. "Ouch! Owww, owww!"

"Guys, this is serious!" Hiccup said. "Astrid, how much of the fleet did they bring? Were you able to figure it out?"

Astrid nodded in confirmation. "They only brought half of it," she said. "Probably due to the fact that they attacked us just a few days ago."

"Okay, only half the fleet...good," Hiccup said. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout, you three go in from the air. Astrid and Fishlegs, cover them. When you have an open shot, hit the Outcasts with everything you've got."

"What are you going to do, Hiccup?" Astrid asked. By the gleam in his eyes, it wasn't good.

"I'm the bait, of course," Hiccup said. "It's me they want, Astrid. You know that more than anyone. I'm the reason they keep attacking. So, I'm going to take Toothless out first. You follow me. They'll aim for me. That'll give you the perfect opening."

"Okay," Astrid said. "Just...don't get hurt this time, okay?" She still couldn't get the terrible image out of her head, when Hiccup was dying in front of her.

"I won't," Hiccup said.

"_I'll make sure of it," _Toothless added determinedly.

"Come on, let's go!" Hiccup shouted. He and the others mounted their dragons, and then flew off towards the ships.

"Um...guys…?" Hiccup said. "Did you notice anything...a little strange?"

"No," said Astrid. "What is it, Hiccup?"

"The Outcasts," Hiccup said. "They're not getting off their ships."

Astrid looked below, and sure enough, Hiccup was right. The Outcasts were making no move to...well..._move_. They were loading their weapons, though, to fire up at the dragon riders, but no one was stepping foot on Berk.

"You're right, Hiccup," said Astrid. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know," Hiccup said. "This is the first time they've ever done something like this."

"I'm not complaining," said Snotlout. "As long as they're not attacking us, then that's good."

"No it's not, Snotlout," said Astrid. "What if they're planning something worse than an attack? What if they're...I don't know, _strategizing _for once?"

"Our plan doesn't change," Hiccup said, shouting to get his voice across to the other dragon riders. "They're still loading their catapults to fire up at us. We still have to dodge."

"FIRE!" The voice of Alvin the Outcasts rang throughout the area. Bolas and arrows and rocks flew up at the dragons. They all dodged with ease, and then began putting their plan into action.

However, the Outcasts weren't finished firing. Astrid just barely managed to move out of the way of seven lines of arrows as they came up at her.

"Hiccup, what are they doing!?" she shouted.

"They're...they're saving half their fire to use against us while they reload their used," Hiccup said.

"What does that mean?" said Tuffnut.

"It means," Hiccup said, "that they're making it so they always have something to fire at us to keep us from getting clear shots at their ships."

"_Stupid Outcasts!" _Toothless hissed. _"How dare they do something smart!? They're not supposed to be smart! That's our job!" _

"What do we do, Hiccup?" Snotlout asked.

"We have to fire from up here," Hiccup said. "Okay, everyone...fire at will."

Instantly, the dragons gave everything they got straight towards the ships. It hit the majority of them, but that didn't stop the Outcasts from returning the fire. The bolas flew right up at them, straight towards their dragons.

They dodged...or, most of them did, anyways. Stormfly couldn't move fast enough. One of the bolas wrapped around her wings, pinning them together to keep the dragon from flying. Stormfly let out a screech in horror as she plummeted towards the ships, spinning out of control.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted. More bolas and arrows kept him from coming closer. He watched helplessly as Stormfly crashed onto the biggest of Outcast ships. Both the girl and the dragon were knocked out cold.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup knew that voice; Alvin the Treacherous. "We won't fire at ya, 'iccup, as long as you come down alone! I'll kill your little friend it you don't!"

Without hesitation, Hiccup soared downwards, landing on the deck of the ship. He gasped as he dismounted, attempting to rush towards Astrid, stopping when Alvin aimed a sword straight at the unconscious girl.

"Get away from her, Alvin!" Hiccup snarled. Toothless stepped up behind him.

"_Get that filthy sword away from my rider's mate," _Toothless added.

"Ah, ah, ah, Hiccup," said Alvin. "You know I can't do that just yet, boy." Hiccup saw a gash on Astrid's forehead. There was a red streak in her blonde hair that stood out painfully.

"I'll let her and her dragon free," said Alvin, "if you and your Night Fury come with me to Outcast Island, no problems, no one following...tell your people not to follow you, or else I'll kill the girl right here."

"_Let me blast him!" _Toothless roared. _"Let me at him, Hiccup! I'll teach him a lesson! I'll rip his throat out, and then I'll burn his body to a crisp, and rip his throat out yet a second time, and burn THAT to a crisp, and then-" _

"No, no, bud, don't attack," Hiccup said. "He'll kill Astrid before we get close."

"So, Hiccup?" said Alvin. "What will it be? Your freedom...or your friend?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi, guys. So, I'll be updating Wolves later on today...right now I've sorta hit a writers block thingy...but it'll pass soon, don't worry. :) And I want to thank everyone who've supported this story, and everything, and WOW, there are A LOT of followers to this story right now, and I'm really amazed. ALMOST 200 reviews, too! Like, how did that happen!? :D You guys are just too awesome for me. Have a great day! :D **

* * *

Hiccup hated Yes and No questions. Especially when it had to do with life or death situations. Of course, though, his choice was obvious.

"I'll go," Hiccup said blatantly without hardly any hesitation at all. "Just, let Astrid go."

Alvin smiled murderously. "Very well then, Hiccup," he said. "You and your Night Fury are coming to Outcast Island without any questions asked, like you said. You can tell your people that if they follow you, well...let's just say, it won't be pretty."

"Hiccup!" Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs shouted from above them.

"What are you doing!?" Snotlout shouted.

"Snotlout," Hiccup said, "tell everyone that I've…" He glanced at Alvin, Astrid, and Toothless before turning back to his cousin, "...tell them that I've agreed to give myself up to the Outcasts."

"WHAT!?" they shouted in unison.

"Are you insane!?" Snotlout shouted.

"They'll kill Astrid if I don't," said Hiccup. "Snotlout, go start telling the villagers. Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut…" He looked back at the injured, unconscious girl and her dragon, in the same condition. "Take Astrid and Stormfly to the healers. Tell them they were shot out of the sky."

"But, Hiccup-" Fishlegs started.

"Do it, Fishlegs!" Hiccup shouted back.

Fishlegs swooped down, Ruffnut and Tuffnut doing the same on their dragons. Meatlug grabbed Astrid in her claws while Barf and Belch took care of getting Stormfly.

"Hiccup-" Fishlegs tried again.

"Tell Astrid not to worry about me," Hiccup said. "You know, when she wakes up. Tell her...well, tell her that I'll be alright. Hopefully…"

Fishlegs nodded, albeit hesitantly, before he and the twins flew off towards the healer's. Hiccup turned to face Alvin and Toothless. Toothless growled.

_"Can I blast him now, Hiccup?" _he asked. _"We don't have to go with him, you know. I can blast him, make it easy, get it over with, end it all, and everything. Shall I?" _

Hiccup risked talking mentally, just this one time; _"No, buddy," _he said. _"We can't take back on our word. The Outcasts will destroy Berk before we have a chance to react accordingly." _

Toothless huffed, yet complied, only because he didn't have a choice. He and Hiccup were chained by the Outcasts, and then forced below decks, shoved into two separate cages.

Cages. Hiccup could have scoffed. They had chained and caged them as if there was something they could have done. The only things below the decks were the cages. What did the Outcasts expect them to do? Walk to death?

He didn't have a clue, nor did he want to. The Outcasts weren't exactly the smartest of people, but Hiccup knew that if they were smart enough to capture him and Toothless, then he had underestimated them the entire time.

Besides, they weren't _complete _idiots. They knew his weaknesses.

"This is all my fault, Toothless," Hiccup said. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"_Your fault?" _Toothless mocked. _"I love your sarcasm, Hiccup. You're really convincing." _

"Toothless, I was being serious," Hiccup said.

"_Well so was I," _Toothless came back.

"Bud, the Outcasts are probably going to end up killing us, or…" Hiccup swallowed before continuing. "Or worse."

"_What could be worse then...oh_," Toothless froze. _"Oh, now I...now I...oh, I get...wow, you weren't joking...um…that's not good." _

"Uh-huh, yeah, I thought so," Hiccup said. "And yes it is my fault. You can't argue."

"_Well, no it's not, and yes, I can argue," _Toothless said. _"That jerk was going to kill your mate-" _

"Astrid is _not _my mate," Hiccup said.

"_Oh, well...I just assumed that…" _Toothless started. _"Well, have you ever said that to her face?" _

"No…?" Hiccup said.

"_So, she's your soon-to-be-mate, since it sounds like you've never actually one hundred percent denied the idea," _said Toothless.

"Knock it off, please," Hiccup said (well, more like begged now).

"_What?" _Toothless asked curiously, cocking his head to the side. _"What'd I do wrong this time? Hiccup…?" _

"You're just not helping, Toothless, and this situation is beyond serious," Hiccup said. "I would really appreciate it if for now, you just let me try and think for a few minutes."

_"I'm just...okay, okay, I'm shutting up now, Hiccup," _Toothless said, catching Hiccup's glare out of the corner of his eye. _"But what are we going to do? You have a plan, don't you? You always have a plan. Hiccup…?" _

"Toothless," Hiccup said, "as far as I know, we could be on Outcast Island for the rest of our lives."

_"That doesn't sound like a very good plan, Hiccup," _Toothless said flatly. He and Hiccup's cages were across from each other, a small hallway in between them. They were separated, unable to even touch one another through the bars.

"I know it doesn't, Toothless," Hiccup said, "but what else are we going to do?" Toothless sighed, as did Hiccup. "You know, Toothless, they're going to try and make me train dragons," Hiccup said. "And...when they do...they might...they might hurt me to try and get me to talk…"

_ "No!" _Toothless shouted. _"No, Hiccup, I won't let them touch you! Not if I have a say in it!" _When Hiccup didn't respond, Toothless let out a sigh (again). _"Hiccup, I can't let them hurt you," _he said. _"You're...you're like a brother to me, Hiccup. You're all the family I really have. If they do something to you, I'll...I'll just never be able to forgive myself." _

Hiccup looked at his dragon, a small smile blooming on his face. "I haven't given up hope, Toothless," he said. "And...I feel like that, too, brother."

Toothless smiled (or, tried to, at least). _"I'll keep you safe, Hiccup," _he said. _"If the Outcasts even try to harm you, they'll be hearing it from me." _

"Me too," Hiccup said. "Only, if they try to hurt you, I'll make sure they pay."

Hiccup and Toothless sat back in their cages with bated breath as the boat finally began moving towards Outcasts Island, farther and farther away from Berk and everyone who lived in it.


	21. Chapter 21

Pain.

That was the first thing she fully registered; pain in her head, soreness in her body, a pounding pain in her skull that made her feel as if she were being constantly hit with a forge hammer…

She didn't know where she was. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting as she looked about her surroundings with new found curiosity. She didn't remember what happened. All she remembered was being shot out of the sky. The last image she had was the deck of a ship. The last thing she heard was Hiccup screaming her name…

It suddenly came rushing back to her like water leaking through a dam. The battle. The Outcasts attack. Their strategy. Stormfly screeching in terror. Her own self screaming as she fell through the air on her dragon…

That would explain her pain, she mused.

"Good, you're up." The voice belonged to Gobber. Astrid looked to her side as her vision finally cleared. She was laying on a bed in the healer's hut. But...why the healer's hut? She put two and two together; she was in the healer's, and was in pain all over. She must have gotten hurt.

"How long was I out?" she asked the blacksmith as she sat up, wincing and putting a hand against her forehead. Her fingertips met bandages. Her head was done up. Why?

"About fifteen hours, max," Gobber replied. "Knocked your head pretty good, lass. The twins were impressed."

"I'm sure they were." Astrid thought about the insanity of Ruffnut and Tuffnut; of course, it would be just like them to take serious injuries like walks through the plaza. They would probably beg to see her scar once she was out and about.

"What happened?" Astrid asked. "Where's Hiccup?"

Gobber's face suddenly fell. "The Outcasts retreated," he said. The fact that he refused to answer Astrid's second question didn't go unnoticed.

"Where's Hiccup?" she repeated (or demanded).

"He's fine," Gobber said, but he was lying, and it was almost painfully obvious.

"What happened?" Astrid asked. "Gobber, answer me."

"The Outcasts have Hiccup," Gobber said. "We don't know what-"

"WHAT!?" Astrid shouted. "They have him, and you're doing NOTHING!?"

"Astrid, calm down," said Gobber.

"NO!" Astrid snapped. "No, I won't calm down! We have to go after them! We can't just pretend nothing happened! We have to act, NOW, before it's too late!"

"We're working on a search party, Astrid," said Gobber. It was clear that his patience with the girl was wearing thin.

Well, Astrid's patience was no different at that moment.

"Hurry up with it, then!" Astrid shouted. "We don't have forever! Get going! Do what you can to help!"

"It's a delicate situation, Astrid," Gobber said. "The Outcasts have threatened to kill Hiccup if a Berkian or Berkian dragon - rider or no rider - is seen following the ships."

"We...well, do something!" Astrid shouted. "Think of something! We don't have all day!" What she meant was: Hiccup might not have all day. For all they knew, Hiccup could have already been dead.

"You had a concussion, Astrid," said Gobber. "I suggest you stay down for now."

However, she was having none of it. She shook her head, getting to her feet, swaying uneasily. She was going to find some way to help them, one way or another, no matter what it took.

…

Hiccup hated sailing.

He didn't mind boats, and he didn't mind the ocean, but the minute you mixed the two together, then you might as well forget it. Now, though, he was forced against his will onto a ship, his wrists shackled to the wall to prevent more than a foot of movement.

He was partially thankful for the chains; by the way the boat was lurching, without the shackles, he would have been thrown back and forth like a limp ragdoll.

However, the shackles also eliminated his freedom; well, so did the cage. Even if he did manage to get out of his shackles, he still had the cage to free himself from. Toothless was muzzled and tied with chains and ropes as well; no plasma blasts, and no dragon strength to help them out of their jam.

Perfect. As if their day couldn't be any worse than it already was.

"_So, we have no plan," _Toothless stated dumbly.

"Nope," Hiccup said.

"_No plan at all?" _Toothless asked.

"Nope," Hiccup said in reply.

"_You can't even think of one?" _Toothless said, and the hope in his voice was hard to miss on any occasion. However, Hiccup could only shake his head in response, along with another mumble of "Nope."

"There's nothing to think about, Toothless," he added after another moment of silence between the two of them. "The Outcasts have us right now, so I guess...we'll just have to make up some sort of plan as we go along. If...if we can figure out something to go by, that is. If we can't, well...we're in for a whole mess of trouble then, Toothless."

Toothless nodded. _"Yeah, I can see that," _he said. _"Are you okay? Getting any headaches, or anything? Feeling abnormally hot? Dizzy? Woozy? Sick?" _

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm feeling okay," he said. "A bit dizzy, but I can't tell if it's from the movement of the boat, or from the whole ordeal of yesterday…" He stopped. Was it yesterday? He didn't even know how long he and Toothless had been on the ship. For all he knew, an entire day could have passed, and he never would have known it.

"_It'll be okay, Hiccup," _Toothless said. _"We'll figure something out, don't worry. We always find some sort of way out of our hardest and gravest of situations. This time will be no different." _

Hiccup merely nodded in response. He could only hope that his friend was right. The more he thought about it, though, the more reality denied his hopes. The Outcasts had them in custody. The Outcasts wanted Hiccup to train dragons, no matter what it costed him.

Even, quite possibly, his life, in the end.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for no author's notes last chapter. I was feeling particularly rotten, yet still wanted to update, yet didn't want to do an author thingy, so... **

**ANNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYWAAAAAAAAAAAAYSSSS, here's a new chapter. I'll have another one for this, and hopefully another for "Wolves" tomorrow. Thanks for reading! :D **

* * *

Astrid hated being helpless.

She was Berk's toughest shieldmaiden; she was supposed to lead her friends into battle. She was supposed to lead the cause. She was supposed to be the strong one. She was supposed to be the one to say "Y'know, everything will work out in the end."

Why was it, though, that suddenly, she felt anything but?

The more she thought about it, the more she thought about the fact that before, she had always had Hiccup to lead _her_. _He _had been the one to lead them into the battle against the Red Death. _He _had been the one to lead all the attacks against the Outcasts. _He _had been the one everyone could look to for an explanation. _He _had been the one to say, "Hey guys, check out this plan that is so stupidly crazy that it just might work out in the end."

Hiccup's plans always worked. His leadership always encouraged the others. His confidence never ceased to amaze Astrid.

But now, it was up to her to be everything Hiccup was. She was terrible at it. She was insensitive, prideful, aggressive, pushy, snarky, and just about everything in between. Besides, Hiccup was smarter than she was. Instead of an axe, Hiccup used his brain as a weapon. If he conspired a plan against you, it _would not _fail.

Astrid knew this probably better than anyone else in the village. That didn't mean she understood Hiccup's ways, though. His plans were so insane at times that she was certain his ideas couldn't _possibly _work. However, it was always those specific ideas that seemed to have the most positive effect.

She didn't know what to do, or how to start. Stoick and some of the other villagers were working like mad to find some way of sending a search party out undetected by the Outcasts, but each plan involved them getting killed in the end.

Hiccup would know what to do. He always knew what to do.

She felt powerless, and she hated feeling powerless. However, there was nothing for her to do. According to Stoick, they had to wait a few days (despite how reluctant and angry he was with the fact) before they went out to Outcast Island. The Outcasts would be expecting them to follow. They had to wait a while for the heat to die down before they went.

The longer they waited, though, the more dread Astrid was filled with.

…

Hiccup felt queasy and sick as they finally made it to Outcast Island what he presumed was a few days later. The Outcasts brought him and Toothless both small meals and some water to keep them alive during the journey, and now that they were at their destination, the guards came down below decks to escort Hiccup and Toothless to their cells.

"Get up," one of the guards ordered, kicking Hiccup in the side when he didn't move at first. Pain ran up his body like chills, but he refused to show the Outcasts weakness. He wouldn't show them that he was in pain. He wouldn't give them the pleasure.

His shackles were unlocked and stripped away, just long enough for the Outcasts to tie his hands behind his back once more, this time, with ropes. The chord bit into Hiccup's skin, and he swallowed back a scream. The Outcasts found pleasure in his weakness and pain. He wasn't going to be their toy to mess around with.

"Get moving!" One of the Outcasts pressed a sword to Hiccup's back, not enough to hurt him, but enough to let him realize that they were there with a weapon ready to use if he caused them any trouble. Hiccup looked at Toothless.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" he shouted. Part of his improvising plan was to try and make a break for it with Toothless the minute the Outcasts let him and Hiccup out of their cages. However, they weren't making any move to free the Night Fury.

"_HEY, LET ME GO!" _Toothless shouted. _"HICCUP!" _

"We're taking you and your dragon separately, just so you don't try to do anything smart," one of the Outcasts hissed. "Don't worry. You'll be reunited soon enough."

"_HICCUP!" _Toothless screeched, banging around his cage like a rogue dragon. _"HICCUP! DON'T LET THEM TAKE YOU! HICCUP!" _

"It'll be okay, Toothless!" Hiccup shouted back as the Outcasts dragged him away. "It'll be okay, buddy! We'll get out! Both of us will! I'll make sure of it! I'll see you soon, Toothless!"

Whatever response the Night Fury may have said was blocked out when the Outcasts jerked Hiccup back to the deck of the ship. Almost instantly, they pushed him down a plank, making him step foot on Outcast Island.

Alvin the Treacherous stepped up, looking at his prisoner and soldiers with a mad gleam in his eyes.

"Take him straight to the arena," Alvin ordered. "No time to waste with this whole cage business, aye?"

"Yes Sir!" the soldier said. "Move it, you!" He shoved Hiccup so hard he almost face planted the ground. Alvin barked a bitter, cold, harsh laugh that made Hiccup's skin crawl.

"See you at the arena soon, 'iccup!" the Outcast leader snarled as his men took Hiccup away, dragging him, kicking and shouting, towards the dragon killing ring.

He was thrown inside, landing in a bizarre position. He didn't think he bruised anything, which was good, but that didn't mean he was out of the water. He rolled over on his back and stood up as the Outcasts shut the gate, locking him inside.

After about ten minutes passed, more Outcasts began showing up to watch the performance of the great "Dragon Conqueror" whom they had heard so much about by Alvin in the past. Some of them were spitting and shouting insults, others telling him that when Alvin was through, he would wish he had never been born.

Hiccup remained unmoved, his only thoughts going out to Toothless as he stood in the arena, weaponless and defenseless (they had taken his dagger while bringing him one of his meals back on the ship).

Now, it was train or be killed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Gosh, guys. So, I wrote the chapter this morning, downloaded it to the docks and everything, and then something happened where IT DIDN'T POST. So, now I have TWO chapters for all of you AT THE SAME TIME now! :D Look for the next chapter in about...thirty seconds. :) Enjoy chapter 23! :D **

* * *

Hiccup waited for the first dragons to be brought out.

Once Alvin arrived, the crowds quieted. It was so silenced, that if Hiccup had dropped a pin, the sound probably would have hurt his ears.

"This is it, Hiccup!" Alvin shouted. "You know, if you don't train me dragons now, I'll make you spill how to train them. You know, I will stop at nothing before I get what I want from you, 'iccup!"

"Oh, seriously?" Hiccup said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "You're mistaken, Alvin!" he shouted, more to the entire crowd than to just the Outcast Chief himself. "If you think I'm going to tell you a single solitary thing about training dragons, then you have the wrong guy! Because I will never, not EVER, show you one trick, speak one dragon truth, or help you in any way shape or form, EVER."

"Then, in that case, Hiccup," said Alvin, "RELEASE THE DRAGON!"

Hiccup turned as one of the Outcasts lifted the bar to a cage. As soon as they did so, a Monstrous Nightmare came running out of it, flames lit and at the ready.

Of course it was a Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup should have seen it coming.

It took the dragon a moment before it realized that it was not alone, and that there was something else inside the ring with her. She approached Hiccup slowly, growling and snarling, smoke puffing out of her nose.

Hiccup knew he couldn't train it. He had to find some way to anger the dragon. Alvin didn't want him dead; if the dragon attacked him, then he knew that Alvin probably would call of the fight before it hurt him.

_Probably… _

Hiccup didn't know either way, and he wasn't too excited about finding out, but he knew that he needed to know so he could react accordingly. Sometimes, though, the easiest way and only way to learn something is to just go for it.

So, that's exactly what Hiccup did. He had to anger the Nightmare. Make it mad. Make it want to kill him.

He waited until it got close enough before darting in the opposite direction. Then, he stomped on the dragon's tail as hard as possible. The Nightmare roared, lighting itself on fire once more, turning as Hiccup ran from it.

Yes. When all else fails, run. He didn't have a better idea.

He stopped when pain broke out across his back. He made it to the other side of the arena, just barely, pressing himself to the side of it. His back screamed in protest. He took a small step away, just to see that the wall had been smeared with blood.

_His blood_.

He felt sick. He couldn't handle the sight of blood. He could take anything else in the world, but blood was one of his weaknesses. He was knocked out of his thoughts when the Nightmare lunged at him again. He jumped to the side, letting out a scream of pain as it further stretched his wounds.

He fell to the ground on his side, closing his eyes as he tried to will the pain away. _Get up, get up, get up, get up, _he screamed at himself mentally. If he didn't move and survive, then Toothless had no hopes of escaping. That gave Hiccup strength to stand. He wobbled on his feet. He could feel blood running down his back, but he forced himself to ignore it.

The Nightmare jumped him, but this time, something stopped it. Ropes. The Outcasts were throwing ropes over the dragon, pinning it down just before it quite possibly ended Hiccup's life. Hiccup didn't know what else to feel other than relief. The Outcasts shoved the dragon back into its prison, and then stepped aside to let Alvin through to Hiccup.

"You are stupid, Hiccup," the Outcast scolded.

"Oh, really?" Hiccup said. "You noticed?"

His comeback died when Alvin punched him in the stomach - hard. Hiccup stumbled back and hunched over, torn between clutching his abdomen and keeping his back straight to keep from more pain tearing through his wounds.

"You think you're clever, boy!?" Alvin shouted right in his face as Hiccup straightened his posture once more. It was a trick question, and Hiccup knew it, but that didn't stop him from answering.

"I could…" he paused to cough, "...I could ask you the same question."

Alvin slapped him in the face, sending him tumbling to the ground again. He nodded to soldiers, who instantly pulled Hiccup to his feet, forcing him into a standing position so he could face their leader.

"Take him to the interrogation room," Alvin ordered his men. "We're going to get the secrets out of this brat one way or another."

"Sir, yes Sir!" the Outcasts saluted with their free hand, their other hands firmly clasped around Hiccup's arms. Not that Hiccup could fight them if he tried. He was already feeling weak from blood loss, and it had only been a number of minutes.

"And put something on those wounds," Alvin said as if he had just thought about it in that instant. He had his back turned to his soldiers, and they had already begun walking away. "We can't have him bleeding out before we get a word out of him."

Alvin turned to glare harshly at Hiccup as his soldiers dragged the youth away. Hiccup was unable to walk on his own, even, he was feeling to weak. His legs (well, leg) felt like a mix between dry straw and a bowl of jelly; in other words, unstable, and unable to hold weight.

He knew he had to be strong, though. He wasn't going to let the Outcasts see his fear. He wasn't going to show them any weakness. He wasn't going to let them see the amount of pain he was already in.

The interrogation room, though…?

That didn't sound too promising.

_Please, Berk, _Hiccup thought, his eyelids fluttering as he fought to keep them open. _Please, get here soon. Get Toothless out. And...and...help me. Please, help us. _

That was Hiccup's last coherent thought before unconsciousness finally claimed him.


	24. Chapter 24

The first thing Hiccup fully registered was pain.

It was pain like he had never felt before, jolting him out of his unconscious so quickly it almost startled him in it of itself. His eyes darted to asses the room. He had never seen it before.

He tried to move, but then found himself unable to. He was tied to a wooden chair, his hands behind his back, his feet anchored to the legs of the chair with strong chains and ropes alike. He felt cool metal against his wrists; they had used chains instead of ropes to bind his hands.

He could have laughed. What did they expect him to do? Seriously. They had chained him as if he were the most dangerous weapon in the world, untamable and wild.

He suddenly remembered what Alvin had said.

_"Take him to the interrogation room." _

So that's where he was. The interrogation room. They were going to question him as if he were a criminal. He couldn't imagine Outcast interrogations being very pleasant, either.

He shifted, and hissed through his teeth in pain. He could feel the fabric of cruel bandages wrapped around his chest. They had been done right over his clothing, probably just used to stem the blood flow. Meaning, Hiccup mused, the wounds were likely to be infected by the time the day was over. The Outcasts certainly hadn't put any sort of medications on the open slashes to prevent that from happening.

In other words, his situation wasn't the best he had ever been in. He had definitely been better.

A moment later, the door opened and a soldier peaked his head through the crack. He saw Hiccup glare at him, and then turned his head, whispering, "He's awake" to someone Hiccup couldn't see. Then, the door swung open, and Alvin the Treacherous walked through.

"Hello, Hiccup," he said.

"Hello, Alvin," Hiccup said.

"Are you ready for your interrogation?" Alvin asked. Hiccup knew he was taunting him; trying to get him angry. That's what Alvin wanted: Hiccup angry, and Hiccup knew it. He wasn't about to fall victim to it, though.

"Yep," Hiccup said. "Ready as I'll ever be. Nothing could prepare me more, am I right?"

Alvin huffed. "You may be smug now," he said, "but let's see how smug you are when I get done with you."

"Well, I'm listening," Hiccup said.

"Now, Hiccup, I need you to listen closely," Alvin said. "I-"

"Pfft," Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. "Seriously? That's it? What are you going to do? Talk me to death?"

In response, Alvin slapped him right in the face. Hiccup forced himself to remain unfazed, despite the pain that once again filled his body. Alvin slapped the same cheek he had hit the first time, and Hiccup was sure that that wasn't an accident.

"Don't interrupt me, Hiccup," Alvin hissed.

"Well, continue talking before I'm tempted again," Hiccup shot back. Alvin looked ready to punch him, but held back. For some reason, that scared Hiccup. Alvin was going to wait before he really went to town on him.

"You know what I want, Hiccup," said Alvin.

"Yeah, well," Hiccup said, "just for the sake of me not listening tell me again."

Alvin glared at him. "You're just askin' for trouble now aren't ya, boy?" he said. It was a statement; not a question.

"Usually I am, yes," Hiccup said. "Glad to see you noticed."

"Hiccup," said Alvin, bending down to Hiccup's level. They were staring at each other at eye-level, both with hard, cold glares. "I am willing to let you go, if you train me dragons."

"I'm never training your dragons," Hiccup growled.

"Wrong answer," Alvin said. He punched Hiccup in the gut. Hiccup took a sharp intake of air, determined not to scream, moan, or shout even the slightest. He wouldn't give Alvin the pleasure.

"That must hurt you, Hiccup," said Alvin. He circled his captive, and Hiccup watched him with a mix of anger and worry. "You know, boy, this can all end. If you won't train me dragons, then you will have to tell me _how _to train dragons."

"Never," Hiccup hissed. Alvin punched him again.

"How about now?" the Outcast asked.

"No," Hiccup said. "I won't tell you now, and I certainly won't tell you any time soon."

Alvin hit him yet again, this time, harder and with more force. He was getting angry, and Hiccup knew it. The wounds on the Berkian's back pulsed with pain, as if they had a heartbeat, and it worsened with each of Alvin's hits and punches.

"Tell me, boy, and I will let ya go right now," Alvin said. "Yes, Hiccup. I'll let you walk away from here alive. I'll let that Night Fury of yours go, too, you know, and you can both get back to yer home, or do whatever you want to do. You'll be free to do whatever ye want."

"Yeah, right," Hiccup said, tossing his head. "So what then? You'll attack Berk with the dragons you train? You'll use them as weapons against us? What will you do, Alvin? You say you'll let me go, yes, but will you actually do that?"

"On me word," Alvin said.

"Never trust the words of a treacherous," Hiccup said. "That's what you are, Alvin. You're a treacherous, murderous, _barbarian. _And if you think that I will _ever _take part in your business, then you're sorely mistaken."

Hiccup half expected another punch, but instead, Alvin just laughed.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Hiccup," he said. "I can get you to talk. It'll just take a little more time. A few days on Outcast Island will change your outlook on life."

"I'll take whatever I know to my _grave_," Hiccup spat.

"If that's what you want, then so be it," said Alvin. "You'll die on this island, Hiccup, if you won't tell me what you know."

"You're wrong, Alvin," Hiccup said. "Yeah, maybe I will die here, by _your _hand, but that's better than betraying my people to a madman."

Alvin kicked him in the ribs, and Hiccup just barely fought back a scream. He winced visibly, though, and Alvin smiled.

"Look at that," he said. "You're already breaking, one little bit at a time. I will get the truth out of you, Hiccup, and when I do, I _will _attack Berk. You know that, so there's no point in hiding it any longer. I will attack Berk. I will defeat them, too. And you know what else? If you don't help me do it, I will _kill _you, Hiccup."

"So be it," Hiccup said. "I'd rather die from being loyal than live by betraying my island."

Alvin was steaming mad at this point. Funny how Alvin had been trying to get Hiccup mad this entire time, just for Hiccup to turn the tables and get the Outcast leader mad instead.

However, a mad Alvin wasn't exactly the best thing.

"I will make you regret those words, Hiccup," he snarled.

With that, he hit Hiccup so hard that the boy was knocked unconscious.


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright, so I just want to make something clear: **

**I HATE WRITING TORTURE SCENES. Honestly, I really do hate writing them, and really tr to avoid them, but it seemed required for this story, and for what I'm going to do with it later. There aren't going to be anymore scenes like the last one, just so you all know. :) Onwards, friends, to chapter 25! :D **

* * *

Alvin didn't notice that he had knocked Hiccup unconscious. He punched the boy seven or eight more times before he realized that the Berkian heir wasn't even feeling any of his hard blows. It was for nothing, then.

He would feel them when he woke up, though, Alvin knew. The Outcast Chief turned to his soldiers, who were waiting by the door for further instruction. He smiled murderously.

"Take him to his cell," Alvin said. The men stepped forward and began undoing Hiccup's chains and ropes. "And...actually…" Alvin continued. The men paused, waiting for orders. "Throw him in the save cage as the Night Fury," he said. "Let it be an example to the dragon of what happens when you don't do what Alvin the Treacherous tells ya to do."

The soldiers nodded, and then dragged an unconscious Hiccup away, towards the Outcast prison.

...

Toothless paced his cage, waiting for Hiccup to return. The Outcasts had locked Toothless in a very wet and damp cell. Water dripped from the ceiling in large bouts, soaking Toothless from head to toe which made him unable to use his plasma blasts to break down the door. They had muzzled him, too, and no amount of pawing was changing it. It was a tight, strong, secure muzzle that wrapped around his snout, and then tied around his neck, so taking it off was almost impossible without some sort of knife or sword to cut through it.

In other words, he was trapped, alone and scared, not knowing where Hiccup was, or even _how _Hiccup was. He was sitting in the wet cell, not knowing what to do, or even what he _could _do. He was stuck. If Hiccup needed his help, then Toothless wasn't able to give it to him.

So, he waited. He waited with bated breath for Alvin to return with Hiccup (or, it didn't even need to be Alvin. It could have been another soldier, and Toothless would have been fine with it.

He hoped to death that Hiccup was alright. Toothless didn't know what he would do if he wasn't. If the Outcasts had hurt Hiccup somehow, then Toothless would never forgive himself. He had promised that he would never let anything hurt Hiccup, and that was a promise he intended to keep.

Suddenly, torch light greeted his eyes, and he lifted his head towards his cell door. He saw two figures dragging a smaller one, one of the Outcasts carrying a candle while another Outcast carried a sword.

However, Toothless ignored the two soldiers entirely, his sole focus on the third body.

_Hiccup_.

One of the Outcasts unlocked the prison cell while the other one tossed Hiccup inside the minute it was open. He was unconscious, Toothless noticed, as he caught his rider with his head.

The Outcasts had knocked him unconscious! How dare they!?

The two soldiers left shortly afterwards, and Toothless panicked. He smelled blood all over his co-pilot, along with the stench of slightly burned skin. Toothless also smelled (very faintly), Monstrous Nightmare. That explained the burned skin; a Nightmare had slashed Hiccup.

"_Hiccup...Hiccup!" _Toothless shouted over and over again. Hiccup didn't respond. His body was limp. _"Okay...okay...it's okay, Hiccup," _Toothless said, trying to calm himself down although it clearly wasn't working very well. The Night Fury shifted, resting his rider on his wing instead of making him lie on the wet ground. Toothless draped his other wing over Hiccup, just as he had done after saving his master during the battle against the Red Death.

The boy let out a pained moan, and Toothless felt so helpless. He couldn't help his rider, and he hated himself for it. All he could do was offer him comfort, and even that wasn't much in the dragon's mind.

"_We'll get out soon, Hiccup," _Toothless promised. _"I'll get you out." _

He couldn't help but think of his last promise, though. He had promised that he would never let the Outcasts hurt Hiccup. Look how _that _promise turned out. Hiccup was hurt and _unconscious _now on top of that. Toothless could smell the blood on his clothing, and by the boy's pale features, he had lost more blood than was healthy.

Of course, losing blood wasn't healthy at all, but by Hiccup's blood loss, he was in the danger zone. Plus, parts of his skin were turning black and blue. Toothless didn't want to imagine what the Outcasts had done to him, but of course, part of his mind continued to wonder.

How dare they?

That was one of Toothless' most coherent thoughts. How dare they hurt Hiccup? How dare they so much as _touch _him? Who did they think they were? Who gave them the right? What made them so special?

Toothless didn't even like it when Astrid punched Hiccup on the shoulder, even though the dragon knew they were acts of affection. But the Outcasts had hit Hiccup repeatedly by the looks of it, and they had done it without mercy.

Toothless was going to make sure each and every single Outcast on Outcast Island got what they deserved. He was going to make them pay. He was going to make absolutely certain that no Outcast ever touched his Hiccup (or any Berkian for that matter) ever again. He was going to scare them into not hurting anyone ever again, dragon and human alike.

For now, however, Toothless could only lay on his side with Hiccup cradled protectively in the embrace of his wings. There was nothing else for the dragon to do at that moment but wait, and just hope that Hiccup would be alright.

* * *

**Do you guys think I'm doing a good job? I really don't know sometimes...this chapter was kind of hard to write, so it took me a little longer than I wanted it to, but yeah, here it is! :) I hope you like it! :D **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! Sheesh, guys, man, I didn't update at all yesterday... **

**So sorry, but I'll try and update two or three times today to make up for it. :) Just so you all know, "Wolves" is not finished. There'll be a few more chapters...plus, I need to let you all figure out what Astrid found! *fiendish smile* Heh heh heh...**

**Alright. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D **

* * *

Two days passed, and no sign of the Outcasts. They came once or twice to give them meals (fish and stale bread, mostly, along with a water canteen), but that was all Toothless ever really saw of them.

Hiccup didn't wake up. He did, technically, but he was only semi-conscious. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, where he was, or even _who _he was. When Toothless dropped the water canteen in front of him, Hiccup had drank a little bit, just before falling unconscious again.

At least he was alive. That was the important thing. But Toothless still couldn't help but fear for Hiccup's life. He wasn't getting better, and he had gotten a fever due to the infections in his wounds. The bandages were blood stained, but at least the slashes were no longer bleeding. toothless had thought about licking his wounds and trying to heal him with his "incredible healing properties" saliva, but that meant that he would have to somehow get the bandages off Hiccup, and if the wounds started bleeding again, then that wouldn't be good. Toothless certainly didn't know how to rebandage it, and chances were, in his method to get them off, they would be torn too much to use a second time.

The heavy scent of infection hang in the air, and Toothless blamed himself for it. Maybe he could have fought the Outcasts more as they slammed him into his cage. Maybe he could have escaped somehow, and then have gotten Hiccup out. They could have both flown back to Berk then, easily.

Now, though, Hiccup was sick, and wounded. Toothless didn't know what to do.

He hardly moved at all from his position, and when he did, it was only for a second. He always returned to Hiccup without being away for more than ten seconds at tops.

He refused to leave Hiccup for more than a few moments. He didn't want something else to happen to his rider when he wasn't paying attention. Maybe it was silly, since there was only one door and Toothless could see it perfectly, and the minute an Outcast walked through, he could go back to protecting Hiccup, but the Night Fury still didn't want Hiccup to be alone very long.

It was at that moment that Hiccup groaned. Toothless nuzzled him in an attempt to calm him down, but Hiccup opened his eyes, looking at his dragon with somewhat confusion in his eyes.

"...Toothless…?" he whispered. "Wh...what...h-hap'ned…"

"_Don't speak right now, Hiccup," _Toothless said. He purred gently, ruffling Hiccup's sweaty hair with his breath. _"You're pretty weak." _

"I...feel weak," Hiccup said. He suddenly remembered everything; the fight with the Nightmare, being interrogated by Alvin, getting beaten up during his interrogation...all of it. He remembered everything he had said, and everything Alvin had offered him.

It made his blood boil with rage.

"How...how could they not see it?" he said. "Are they really stupid to the point where all the care about is their own selfish ambition? What kind of tribe are they!? All they...care about is just...power...power...power, and more power...they don't care what it costs others. How could they, Toothless? I don't get it. How could _anyone _be so blind?" He was talking to himself more than anything at that point.

Toothless, however, still responded. _"I don't know, Hiccup," _he said. _"For now, you have to take it easy, though, or else you can hurt yourself again. You've been asleep for two days, Hiccup." _

"Two...two days…!?" Hiccup exclaimed suddenly. "Two days!?"

"_Okay, shhh, quiet," _Toothless said gently. _"If the Outcasts figure out you're awake, they'll take you from me again, and hurt you...Hiccup, I'm so sorry. I broke my promise to you. I didn't protect you when you needed me to the most. I'm…" _

"It's not your fault, Toothless," Hiccup said, resting his head against Toothless' chest, listening to the soothing beating of the dragon's strong heart. "I know you would have prevented it if you could."

"_But...but still," _Toothless said. _"You're my brother. I have to protect you, Hiccup. When the Outcasts come again, I might just...well...I don't know what I'll do, Hiccup, but it won't be pretty. I'll make sure they pay." _

"Th...thanks...bud…" was all Hiccup managed to mumble in reply before dropping off to sleep. Toothless was relieved that he was sleeping instead of just being unconscious. It was good that Hiccup was finally getting the rest he needed in order to get well again.

Another two hours later, Hiccup woke up a second time. This time, he drank some water and ate one of the fish the Outcasts had brought the day before, ignoring how horrible it tasted. He let Toothless have whatever he didn't eat. Hiccup's back burned, and felt as if it were being constantly stabbed by a dagger, but he managed to hide his pain from Toothless.

He didn't want the dragon to be even more worried than he already was. Besides, Toothless already blamed himself for what happened to Hiccup; Hiccup didn't want to make him feel worse.

Hiccup leaned up against the wall. He felt terrible. He knew his wounds were infected (and Toothless did, too), and he had no way to clean them or drain the infection. His forehead was hot, his skin sweaty and clammy, the temperature of the room changing from sweltering hot to freezing cold every few minutes due to his fever.

He didn't recall ever feeling so awful in the past.

Not much longer later, they heard footsteps. Toothless' eyes widened, as did Hiccup's, as they saw the small light of a candle approaching their cell.

"_Oh no," _Toothless said. _"No...no, please no…! Hiccup, they're coming back! The Outcasts are coming back for you, Hiccup! You have to hide, now!" _

The idea was appealing to Hiccup, but he knew that there was no hiding from Alvin or the Outcasts.

"Toothless, I…" Hiccup swallowed. He really didn't want to think about what was going to happen. "I have to go, buddy."

"_WHAT!?" _Toothless shouted. _"No you don't! You don't, Hiccup! You can always hide, and I'll make sure the Outcasts don't touch you! You need to get back, Hiccup, before they see you!" _

"Toothless…" Hiccup was whispering. The light was getting closer. "I have to go, or else...or else...they could hurt you in a way to make me go."

"_They'll hurt YOU if you DO go!" _Toothless yelped. _"I can't...I can't allow that to happen to you, Hiccup!" _

Before Hiccup could answer, the Outcast stopped in front of the door. Or, Outcast_s_, plural. There were five of them, three of them with swords drawn, one of them holding the candle, another one holding the keys to the prison.

"You're finally up," one of them hissed as he unlocked the cell. "Now, come with us freely, and tell your Night Fury to stay behind, or we might just have to...well...you don't want to know the rest."

Hiccup nodded, standing up, his legs wobbling. The Outcast swung the door open, grabbed Hiccup's arm, and yanked him out of the cell, locking the door behind him before Toothless could react.

Toothless went bonkers.

"_HICCUP!" _he screeched. _"Hiccup, don't let them take you! HICCUP!" _

"I'll be back, Toothless!" Hiccup promised. The Outcasts dragged him away; he couldn't even walk, the pain was so great. "I promise you that!"

That was the last thing he said before he was forced away from his best friend.


	27. Chapter 27

**So...**

**I wrote this chapter yesterday, and posted it, but for some reason, Fanfiction didn't register that I posted it, so really, it didn't post...**

**ANNOYING. :D Yeah, so here's the chapter, and I'll update again later! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO WAIT A FEW MORE DAYS!?"

It had already been nearly a week since Hiccup's capture, and Astrid was fed up. She was sick of waiting. Countless times, the Berkians told her that she needed to stop panicking, but when you tell that to someone whose best friend was taken by your worst enemy, they will _NOT_, I repeat, _WILL NOT _stop panicking.

"We don't really have another choice, Astrid!" Snotlout said. "It's Stoick's orders, and we can't oppose the Chief!"

"I can't believe you!" Astrid shouted. "If Hiccup were in your position, and you - or, _anyone _for that matter - was imprisoned on Outcast Island, he would break the rules a thousand times over just so long as it meant getting you out alive! Are you not willing to do the same for him!?"

"My Uncle - _our Chief - _told us not to," said Snotlout. "I'm not going to go behind his back!"

"We're always going behind his back, Snotlout!" said Astrid. "Remember the flight club? We disobey his orders so often it's insane! Now, though, the minute Hiccup - your _cousin _and heir - is in trouble, it's just all 'Oh no, let's not disobey the Chief!'"

"It's not like that, Astrid," said Snotlout.

"You're a coward!" Astrid snapped. "You're afraid the Outcasts will do something to you, aren't you!?"

"No!" Snotlout shouted as if he had been slapped. "No, Astrid, I'm worried about what the Outcasts will do to _Hiccup_. They said that if they see any dragon or Berkian following them, then...they'll hurt him, or kill him, Astrid. Just...let the search party get sorted out, and then we'll find him."

"We could be too late, Snotlout!" Astrid said. She was near tears. It wasn't in her reputation to cry about _anything_, but Hiccup being in danger, quite possibly being tortured, was almost too much for her to think about at that moment. She couldn't stand the thought of him getting hurt.

"What if they kill him before we get there?" Astrid pretty much whispered. She knew Snotlout was right, though, about the entire Outcast thing, and having to wait for a while before they figure out a plan.

"We won't," said Snotlout. "We won't."

How could she be sure, though? How did Astrid know that it would all be okay in the end? How did _anyone _know _anything _about what the Outcasts were doing or planning to do to Hiccup?

At that moment, Ruffnut and Tuffnut raced into the academy, where Snotlout and Astrid were arguing.

"Guys!" they shouted in unison, nearly tripping over each other in their haste to arrive before the other.

"Stoick's sending out a ship!" said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, they're going to Outcast Island!" Ruffnut added.

"He told us to come get you!" said Tuffnut. "But...we have to leave the dragons here, though. That's the only rule, really. We're going incognito to Outcast Island...just us, Stoick, and about ten other Berkian soldiers. We're totally going to kick Outcast behind!"

They hadn't even finished speaking before Astrid was running to the docks. She didn't whistle to Stormfly to follow, because she remembered Tuffnut saying no dragons allowed, but she still ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut followed her closely in hot pursuit of the running girl. The Berkian soldiers and Stoick were already on the ship. It was one of the smaller ships; perfect for going in stealthily.

"Ah, there you are!" Stoick said as Astrid boarded the ship, as did the others. "We're going to head off in just a few minutes now, Astrid."

"Thank you, sir," Astrid said. "You know, for...going after Hiccup." It was stupid to thank him; of _course _he would go after Hiccup. He was his son. But still, not thanking her Chief seemed just as stupid.

"It's my pleasure, Astrid," said Stoick. "We have some weapons loaded, but we're going in stealth. We can't let the Outcasts know we're coming."

Astrid and the others nodded.

"No blowing stuff up, got it," said Tuffnut. Astrid was a bit shocked, but it didn't last long. Never before had she thought she would ever hear Tuffnut say those six little words. They knew how serious it was. Hiccup's life was quite possibly on the line.

"When we get there," said Stoick, "we'll hide the ship behind a sea stack and take the rowboat. Some of us will remain on the ship, while some of the others go on the boat. Remember, this isn't about revenge on the Outcasts. This is about Hiccup, and Toothless, too. We're going to bring them home."

Astrid nodded in agreement, and although she couldn't see them, she knew the others had done the same behind her. No revenge yet. Right now, they needed to focus on getting Hiccup out of Outcast Island alive. And Toothless, too. Both Hiccup and his dragon needed rescuing, and this was the mission.

_This is it,_ Astrid thought as she stood at the bow of the ship, her friends standing behind her. She heard the crewmen shouting to each other, orders flying through the air like dragons. She waited. The minutes ticked by like hours, each second like minutes, each one longer than the last.

After another fifteen minutes passed, and then finally, at long last, the ship set out, towards Outcast Island.

Towards Hiccup, and Toothless.

Astrid knew that it was going to take a few days before they reached their destination, but at least now they were on their way. Each minute was one step closer to rescuing their friends.

_Don't worry, Hiccup, _she thought. _We're coming to get you._

* * *

**So, do you guys like it? Yes? No? How am I doing? Am I keeping you interested? Is the story good enough? What's going to happen? Will they get them out? How about Alvin? What's gonna happen to him? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? Seriously! I'm the author! XD I'll post soon! Bye! :D **


	28. Chapter 28

"How do you train a dragon, Hiccup?" Alvin asked.

"I'll take it to my grave," Hiccup hissed back.

"Very well then," said Alvin. He nodded to the soldiers behind Hiccup, and they pushed him forward, shoving his head into a tub of water, leaving him no air to breathe. Hiccup held his breath for most of the time, but near the end of each dunking, he couldn't help but breathe in copious amounts of water.

After one minute and thirty seconds (he counted mentally in his head) of his head being submerged in water, just before he passed out from lack of oxygen, the Outcasts pulled him back up again. Hiccup coughed up the salt water invading his lungs, glaring at Alvin afterwards, his eyes ice cold.

"Don't give me that look, 'iccup," said Alvin in a sing-song tone of voice. "You put this on yourself. Now tell me, Hiccup. How do you train a dragon?"

"I'll never tell you," Hiccup snarled.

Alvin sighed. "You know, we can do this all day, Hiccup," he said. "I have no problem with it. I don't have anything better to do, so it's not like you're wasting my time." He nodded to the soldiers, who then proceeded to shove Hiccup back into the water.

Hiccup didn't have a warning this time, though, and he didn't know he was going to be shoved back in so soon. He wasn't able to take a breath before going under. His lungs were screaming for air as he fought to keep himself from gulping down water, yet still did it anyway no accident, just by his body's instinct.

This dunking lasted nearly two minutes, and during it, Hiccup had swallowed more water than he wished to think about. When they finally pulled him back up, he gasped for breath, hurling all the water he had accidently gulped down.

"We can do this for as long as you want, Hiccup," Alvin sneered. "As soon as you want to stop, just tell me how to train dragons, and well...it'll be over sooner than you expect."

"Nope," Hiccup said. His confidence was fading slowly, but he wasn't about to let the Outcast see that. "Never gonna happen, Alvin. Maybe you _are _wasting your time with me, y'know, trying to get me to spill the information I kn-"

He was cut off when he was pushed back into the water. It went on for another half an hour, and by the time they were finally finished with Hiccup, he was barely conscious, feeling even more sick then he had felt before. The Outcasts threw him into another prison; he was separated from Toothless. He could hardly think about it, though, before unconsciousness overtook his being.

…

When the Outcasts never brought Hiccup back, Toothless panicked. Maybe that was an understatement. He went bonkers, running around his cell like a mad dragon. What were the Outcasts doing!? That was just the problem, and the thing that was most worrisome.

He didn't know. He didn't know what the Outcasts had done to Hiccup. He didn't even want to think about it. More than ever he wanted to break out of his cage, but that in it of itself was impossible.

Unless…

He bashed himself up against the door of the cell. The Outcasts didn't give either him or Hiccup too much food, so the Night Fury was weak from being malnourished. The cell looked brand new as well, so breaking down the door was not an option. However, Toothless wasn't aiming to break down the door. He was going for something entirely different.

"_Come on, come on," _he said to himself as he continued to throw his body weight against the bars. _"Someone hear all this ruckus...yes, someone hear the Night Fury stirring trouble...someone come down here...yes...someone…" _

He smashed himself against the door even louder when he heard footsteps. They were coming straight towards his cell. Two Outcasts appeared, just as Toothless had hoped.

"Um...what does it want?" one of them said to the other. They were the same two Outcasts who had imprisoned Toothless all that time ago; Toothless had almost forgotten about it. He would never forget how _stupid _those two were.

So, Toothless put on his best acting, and went to work. He moaned in imaginary pain, lifting his front leg and whimpering, licking the limb tenderly.

"_Come on, buy it, just buy it," _Toothless thought to himself silently. _"I'm hurt, feel sorry for me, open the cell…" _

"It looks injured," the first Outcasts says to the second one. "We should do something about that, shouldn't we?"

"I think we should," the second one replied. "Because if something happens to this dragon, Alvin says that he'll have our heads."

This was it. This was Toothless' chance. The Outcasts unlocked the prison cell and walked in. They didn't shut it behind them. However, Toothless didn't make a break for it yet. He had to find some way to get them to take his muzzle off.

He whimpered as they approached him, trying to make himself look as scared and helpless as ever. He pawed at his muzzle and tossed his head slightly, trying to get the point across.

"I think we did the muzzle too tight," the second Outcast mused. "It looks like it's hurting him."

"We have to do something about that," the second one agreed. He stepped forward, drawing his sword, cutting the muzzle away with two swipes. The door still remained open. This was it.

As soon as the muzzle was off his face, Toothless lunged. He knocked the Outcasts over, who were too stunned in surprise to move out of the way. He whacked them both with his tail; they were unconscious. Then, he ran out of the cell, slapping the door with his tail to shut it once again. He made sure the Outcasts were out cold, and then he ran.

He ran, sniffing the air for Hiccup's scent. And then, just when Toothless was about to start looking randomly, he caught it. He began following Hiccup's unmistakable trail.

"_Don't worry, Hiccup," _Toothless said. _"I'm coming." _


	29. Chapter 29

Hiccup woke up in a dusty cell. Everything was blurry. His head swam as he sat up halfway, laying partially on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He coughed and spat up more of the water he hadn't fully expelled from his dunkings, and then laid his head back down again. He felt too weak to move.

The position would have been uncomfortable on any other day for any other person, but for Hiccup, just being able to rest was enough. The cell was dirty and dusty, but at least the Outcasts weren't taunting him anymore.

Hiccup's first fully coherent thought was Toothless. Toothless. Where was he? Was he alright? Were the Outcasts hurting him, too? Were they torturing him as well? Was he even alive at all still?

Hiccup's head spun, and he closed his eyes, hoping silently that his dragon was better off than he was. He let unconsciousness claim him once more.

…

Toothless ran down corridors and through tunnels, knocking Outcasts who (most ignorantly) tried to get in the way. Hiccup's scent was getting easier and easier to follow as Toothless continued to follow it. He was getting closer. He knew it.

He came up, skidding to a stop when he saw that three Outcasts were blocking his path. Then, after another moment of thinking on what to do, he swatted them with his tail, knocking them unconscious almost instantly. He bounded over their bodies, and continued to run.

He was getting closer by the second.

Finally, he came to a door. That was it; a door. Nothing else. It was just a simple, wooden door. Toothless figured it was barred, but that wasn't a problem. He took in a deep inhale of air. Due to his running, his body had dried from the water it had once been drenched in.

Toothless let lose an ear-splitting plasma blast. The door was blasted away almost instantly, what little bit left of it swinging to the side to allow Toothless easy access to the room. He bounded into it, towards a figure laying on his side on the cold, hard ground.

_"Hiccup!" _he shouted, pushing his rider with his nose. Hiccup remained limp. _"Hiccup, wake up!" _he tried again. _"We have to hurry! Hiccup! We can escape! We have to escape! Come on! HICCUP!" _

He roared, and Hiccup jolted upright with a shriek of pain due to the healing (well, not really healing), infected wounds on his back. He looked at Toothless, his eyes unfocused.

"Tooth...less…?" he asked. He sounded so confused.

_"Yeah yeah, it's me," _Toothless said. _"We're getting out, but we have to hurry. The Outcasts are coming back soon, Hiccup. If we get out now, we can make it. We have to go, Hiccup." _

Hiccup decided against arguing for two reasons: number one, he didn't think there was time, and number two, he thought he was dreaming. He thought that this was a dream, and that in reality, he and Toothless were still trapped in their cells.

Toothless helped him stand up. Hiccup slid onto Toothless' back subconsciously, clicking his prosthetic into the foot pedal out of habit. As soon as he did, Toothless said, _"Hold on tight," _and then ran back down the corridors as fast as he dared.

That woke Hiccup up a bit. His hands scrambled, his arms wrapping around Toothless' neck as he then tried to focus on not falling off. Toothless ran back through the tunnels, fighting off any Outcasts who got in their way.

He wasn't going to let them get captured again. No, this time, he was going to prevent it. He kept running. He ran, and he ran, and he ran, until he finally came up against his least favorite person, just before he made it to open air.

Alvin.

Alvin was blocking their only way out, a crossbow in his grip. He had it aimed directly at Hiccup and Toothless, an evil smile spreading across his face.

"Did ya really think ya could escape me this easily, boy?" Alvin laughed bitterly. "I knew you would try sooner or later, but I never thought you would try it so soon. You're going to die on this island, Hiccup. I told you that once."

"Well…" Hiccup said, "...it's a good thing I never listen."

_"NOW can I blast him?" _Toothless asked.

Hiccup half-smiled. "Yes," he said. "I suppose you can."

Alvin's eyes widened in shock, just before a plasma blast was fired straight towards him. It blasted the crossbow to pieces, hitting Alvin square in the chest. He laid on the ground, lifeless and breathless, smoke rising from his body.

Hiccup slumped against Toothless' neck wearily. "C...c-come on, bud," he stuttered. "L-let's get out of here."

"_Don't mind if I do," _Toothless said. He ran, jumping over Alvin's body, spreading his wings, and springing into the night air. It was an especially cold evening, the wind blowing intensely and fiercely, snow falling from the dark clouds that covered the sky.

Neither Toothless nor Hiccup cared too much about that fact, though. They could only think about one thing; the one thing that was more important than anything else to them at that moment:

They were alive.

And they were _free._

* * *

**Okay, so, everyone: some of you might think that it's out of Hiccup's character to just **_**let **_**Toothless**** kill Alvin the Treacherous, but then I thought back to "We Are Family Part II", when Hiccup mounted Toothless and went after Alvin. **

**I am pretty sure that if Alvin hadn't stopped them, Hiccup would have let Toothless kill Alvin there and then. So, I suppose that is kind of my excuse for it...I don't know, maybe it's stupid of me, but yeah, it's my excuse. :) I will look forward to writing the next chapter, and I'll see you all then! As usual, reviews aren't pressured, but they do mean a lot to me. They make my day. :) Anyways, see you next chapter! :D **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello! :D Hope you all like this chapter! This story will probably be maybe five or six chapters left...**

**OMGOODNESS IT'S LILKE 30 CHAPTERS LONG NOW AND WOW, I DID NOT EXPECT IT TO BE THIS LONG! Sheesh! But I'm not complaining! :D Hope you all like this chapter, and just so you know, there's some Hiccstrid. :D *spoilers* HAHAHAHA! :D Enjoy chapter 30! :D **

* * *

Shortly after they took off, Hiccup nearly passed out from exhaustion. He knew his wounds had reopened during their escape, which made him feel sicker due to blood loss, along with the fact that he still had some water in his lungs, and a pounding pain in his head.

"T-Toothless…" Hiccup said in a voice just barely above a whisper, resting his head against Toothless' neck. "I...I can't...I can't keep up, Toothless…"

_"Hang in there, Hiccup," _Toothless said, letting Hiccup rest against him. _"I'll find some place we can land for now, and then you can sleep if you want, alright?" _

"O-kay…" Hiccup said. He forced his eyes to stay open, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute as his consciousness wanted so desperately to leave him. Sleep. He wanted to sleep _so badly_. He was just so tired.

After another minute, Toothless found a small sea stack in which he thought would make the perfect resting place. He landed on it gingerly, careful as to not jostle Hiccup. As soon as they landed, Hiccup let his eyes close, but Toothless could tell by his uneven breathing that he was still awake.

"_Hiccup…?" _he asked tentatively. Hiccup sat up, shivering from the cold winds.

"Wha…?" he muttered. He fell sideways off Toothless' back, and Toothless just barely managed to catch him with his head before Hiccup hit the ground. Toothless lowered him the rest of the way, staring at him with concern. Hiccup rolled over on his side, his eyes moving drowsily to regard his dragon.

"Y...you saved me...Toothless…" he said. "Thank you."

Instead of responding, Toothless curled around Hiccup protectively, trying to keep his rider warm. At length, Hiccup's body stopped shaking, and he more than willingly welcomed sleep. Toothless remained awake. He could see Outcast Island from the sea stack. He made sure to keep a close eye on it, just in case the Outcasts somehow managed to learn how to ride dragons.

He needed to keep Hiccup safe. He stayed up, completely alert, listening for any sign that the Outcasts were following them.

…

Astrid paced the ship, looking for something to do while Stoick and some of the other soldiers prepared the rowboats to take out towards Outcast Island. It was in their sight now; it was just a matter of getting over there.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think I should be one of the people to go," said Astrid. "I really want to help you look for Hiccup."

"I already told you, Astrid," said Stoick, holding a hand out to the girl, "I want you to remain with the ship with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout. There's a spare rowboat in case something happens where you need to escape, but I don't want you to use it unless it's an emergency."

"But sir-" Astrid started.

"That's an order, Astrid," said Stoick. He boarded his own boat, sitting behind another soldier. "I expect you to listen." They had hid the ship behind a sea stack, just as their plan had instructed.

"Y...yes sir," said Astrid, bowing her head slightly. Stoick nodded to her, just before he and the other men took off towards the dreaded island. Astrid turned around, facing her friends.

"Ughhhhg," Snotlout groaned. "What do we do now? They get to have all the fun, but not us! We have to stay with this stupid ship!" He kicked the mast, and a pile of snow fell on top of him from the crow's nest.

"Oww," he mumbled. Astrid rolled her eyes while the others laughed their heads off. The snow was still coming down strong. Astrid tried to watch the ships from where she was, but she couldn't make them out in the snow. She glanced up at the sea stack.

"I'm going to climb it," she said, taking her axe and grabbing a large dagger out of a satchel she had slung around her shoulder. "Just to keep an eye on the island in case the Outcasts discover where our ship is located."

"Okay, sounds great," said Tuffnut. "Hey, Snotlout, do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Get lost, Tuffnut," Snotlout hissed.

"Oh, how rude," said Tuffnut.

Astrid wasn't listening, though. Stabbing her axe into the side of the sea stack and finding her footings, she began to climb, using the axe and dagger as the perfect climbing tools.

The sea stack wasn't very large, which made this all the easier. It took her about ten minutes before she made it to the top. As soon as she did, though, she gasped, dropping her dagger and axe both at the same time.

"...Toothless…?" she whispered.

The Night Fury's head whipped around to regard her. For a moment, she was afraid that he would attack, but when he saw who she was, his expression softened, and he trilled desperately.

Astrid raced over to the dragon in just a matter of seconds. "Where's Hiccup?" she asked. In response, Toothless lifted his wing. Astrid gasped.

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, HICCUP!" she screamed, collapsing to her knees, her hands hovering over him uncertainly. The minute she shouted, Hiccup's eyes cracked open, revealing dazed, green eyes, filled with pain and confusion.

"Ast...Astrid…?" he whispered, his voice cracking.

Astrid nodded, sliding her hand beneath his head and cradling his skull gently. "Hey, Dragon Boy," she said. She reached into her satchel with her other hand, pulling out a thin blanket she had brought before helping Hiccup sit up, wrapping the blanket around his frame and pulling him to her side gently. He sagged against her wearily, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What...what are you doing here…?" Hiccup asked her.

"Coming to save you," Astrid said.

"But...why?" Hiccup asked.

"Because you're my _friend_, you dumb idiot," Astrid said. "Any more stupid questions?"

Hiccup shook his head, and then rested it against Astrid's shoulder. Astrid wrapped her arm around his shoulders to keep him in an upright position. "Hiccup?" she asked.

"Mmmhhh?" he mumbled in response.

"I'm...I'm glad you're alive," she said, rushing her words.

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah," he said. "Me too."


	31. Chapter 31

**HOWDY, GUYS! :D So sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was BUUUUSSSSY. But here's this chapter, and I'll try to update again later on this evening! :D This chapter has some more Hiccstrid in it...I love Hiccstrid. :D Enjoy chapter 31! :D **

* * *

After a few moments, Astrid helped Hiccup stand up, supporting most (if not all) of his weight as he was too weak to do it himself. She kept the blanket draped around his shoulders, since he appeared to be shaking. She helped him onto Toothless' back, and then jumped on behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist and forcing her foot into the pedal, Toothless lept into the air.

"Our ship's just below, Toothless," Astrid said, pointing downwards. Toothless grunted in acknowledgement, and then began his descent. Astrid, for a moment, wondered how Toothless had responded, yet kept herself from asking, just because she knew that it wasn't important, and if it were, Hiccup would have spoken it to her himself.

Toothless landed on the deck, right behind Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were building a snowman with the snow around Snotlout. Fishlegs was watching them, rolling his eyes. Then he saw Hiccup and Astrid. He gasped.

"Hiccup!" he shouted, racing over to his friend as Astrid helped him dismount. Ruffnut and Tuffnut did the same, and Snotlout followed closely after breaking himself from the snow that previously surrounded him.

"What happened!?" Snotlout demanded.

"Nothing, but it'll be okay," Hiccup said.

"That's not very encouraging!" Snotlout said.

"Snotlout, knock it off!" Astrid snapped. "He's disoriented!"

"Yeah...I'm...I'm just gonna...pass out now…" Hiccup muttered. Before anyone could ask what he meant, he crumpled to the ground. Or, would have, if Astrid hadn't caught him. Toothless shrieked and bounded over, sniffing and nudging his rider desperately.

Astrid looked at her friends, who were each looking at their now unconscious leader with so much concern and care in their faces. Astrid pointed to Fishlegs with her finger.

"You," she said. "You know how to fly Toothless. Go get Stoick and the other Berkians. Tell them we've found Hiccup." Toothless huffed as Fishlegs tried to mount him. The message was clear; _I'm not leaving my rider again, and you can't make me_.

"Toothless," Astrid said, "the sooner we get them back, the sooner we can get back to Berk. Hiccup needs help, Toothless. He needs _serious _help. We need to get it to him fast, and you're the only way. Please, Toothless."

Toothless growled, obviously not liking the idea, but then compiled, letting Fishlegs mount him before springing into the air. Astrid then pointed to Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"You two," she said, "find a bucket and fill it with seawater." Ruffnut and Tuffnut saluted in unison before running off to do the task Astrid had given to them. Lastly, Astrid looked at Snotlout.

"We need to get him below deck," she stated simply. "Pick him up. I can't carry him."

Snotlout did as he was told for the first time in his life without arguing. As soon as he and Astrid got Hiccup below decks, Snotlout set his cousin face-down on the ground. No, it wasn't the most comfortable position, but Astrid saw the bloodstained bandages wrapped around Hiccup's chest (the blood was on the part of the bandages hiding his back - the wound must have been there) and decided that laying him on his back probably would be painful.

"We got the water!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut announced as they ran below the deck, a bucket of cold water being carried between them. They set it down in front of Astrid and then sat back with bated breath.

Astrid cut away the cruel bandages with a dagger supplied by Snotlout, and then rolled up Hiccup's shirt. She couldn't hold back her gasp. There were three large gashes, and some of them were even still bleeding. Pus oozed out of them; they were infected, and it was obvious. They were also red and swollen. Astrid didn't want to imagine the amount of pain that came with having such wounds. There were burns, too; small and insignificant, but there all the same. They were unmistakable.

Astrid ordered Ruffnut and Tuffnut to find some gauze while she took to washing the wound as best as she could. Hiccup whimpered repeatedly, and Astrid apologized each time. Snotlout muttered "Gotta find that gauze" under his breath and ran off to help the twins.

By the time they returned, Astrid had already cleaned Hiccup's wounds. She then took to wrapping them, with Snotlout's help (he held his cousin up while Astrid worked), and, with that done, laid Hiccup down on his side.

She couldn't help but notice a large, purple bump on Hiccup's forehead, along with multiple bruises covering different parts of his face and body. His stomach are was completely consistent of the black and blue splotches of discolored skin.

What had they done to him? The slashes on his back looked like they had come from a dragon (no knife could have done it, a whip certainly wouldn't have, and the burn marks also partially gave it away, since when a Monstrous Nightmare was mad, it set itself on fire, which would explain the burns). But whatever had happened, it was the Outcasts' doings. Alvin, more specifically.

They heard a thump come from above, followed by Fishlegs and Toothless running down the steps leading below decks. Toothless raced over to Hiccup while Fishlegs stood near Astrid to give her the news.

"They're on their way here right now," Fishlegs said. "They said that it could be a few minutes, since they also have to make sure all the men are accounted for, but they'll be here as soon as possible. How's Hiccup?"

Astrid shook her head. "Not too good, actually, Fishlegs," she said. "He's got a fever now." She looked at Hiccup. "We need to get him back to Berk soon, Fishlegs. I don't think the ship will be fast enough. He needs a healer, and we didn't exactly bring one on board…"

"You're right, Astrid," said Fishlegs. "Maybe...I don't know. Maybe someone can take Hiccup back on Toothless before the rest of us go. It'll be fine, Astrid. Hiccup will be okay. He's stronger than he looks." He could see the worry in her eyes, and tried to reassure her.

Astrid, although she was anything but reassured, managed to nod in response. She could only hope Fishlegs was right.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello! Here's the promised update, ya'll! :D I hope you enjoy it! :D **

* * *

"HICCUP!"

The voice of Stoick the Vast echoed throughout the ship, followed by frantic footsteps of the probably terrified Berkian Chief. Stoick raced towards Hiccup without even pausing, stopping in front of his son, sitting down beside him.

"Is he alright!?" Stoick demanded of Astrid.

"He's alive," Astrid managed. "Sick, and wounded, but alive." That was the most important thing to her at that moment; Hiccup was alive, and as long as they got back to Berk in time, he would be fine.

Stoick placed his hand on Hiccup's head. "I should have come sooner," Astrid barely heard him mumble. He sounded so full of regret that the girl was taken back for just a moment.

"Sir, Hiccup needs a healer - bad," Astrid said. "It took us days to get here going as fast as we can, and without medicine, I don't think…" She swallowed. She really didn't want to continue, but knew that she had to regardless of what she wanted. "...I honestly don't think he can last that long."

She heard Stoick gasp, and could tell that he was just barely keeping himself calm for the sake of the others. "What are you suggesting, Astrid?" he asked, his voice strangely flat.

"Someone needs to take him home on Toothless," Astrid said. "Now."

"Who?" said Stoick. "I would volunteer, but I don't know how to fly Toothless. Fishlegs isn't exactly the fastest, Snotlout can't do it, and neither can the twins. You're the only one who can, Astrid."

"And I am more than willing to do it, sir," Astrid said determinedly. "But I should probably leave sooner than later."

Stoick nodded, standing up and taking Hiccup into his arms with gentleness only a father would know. Toothless grunted and lead the way to the deck of the ship, standing still and waiting for Astrid to mount. As soon as she did, she held her arms out to Stoick, and he handed Hiccup to her. She cradled Hiccup carefully, keeping one arm wrapped around his frame while her other arm supported his head.

"Be careful, Astrid," Stoick said. "Take care of him."

"You know I will," Astrid said. She slammed her foot into the pedal, and then Toothless was airborne.

About half-way there, the snow picked up. It picked up _dangerously_. The wind blew snowflakes everywhere, and the flakes didn't even feel like flakes anymore. They felt like pieces of hard ice, and they stung Astrid's skin whenever they hit her.

She knew that they couldn't continue flying like that for very long. She looked down at Hiccup. He was shivering uncontrollably.

"Toothless," she said, "we need to find a place to land, soon. Do you know anywhere?"

Toothless tossed his head, and then zipped through the sky, straight towards a small island Astrid hadn't noticed before. Toothless landed directly in front of a cave, and Astrid breathed a sigh of relief.

"A whole lot of good you are, you know that?" she said. Toothless ignored her, his focus on Hiccup and Hiccup only. Astrid pulled Hiccup off Toothless' back after dismounting herself, and then half-stumbled-half-walked into the cave, Toothless helping her support Hiccup's weight.

She set Hiccup down, leaning him upright against the wall of the cave, hoping it didn't cause his wounds pain. He moaned a bit, his eyes sliding open as he glanced about his surroundings with confusion. His eyes fell first to Astrid, and then to Toothless.

"Huh...what…?" he mumbled drowsily. His head spun. What had happened?

"You passed out on the ship," Astrid explained rather hastily. "Your wounds are infected, and you need a healer, so I'm taking you on Toothless back to Berk."

"_Hiccup, are you alright?" _Toothless asked, nudging Astrid out of the way so he could get to his rider.

"Yeah, buddy...I think I'm alright," Hiccup said, rubbing his hands over Toothless' head. "Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked. "Why did we stop, if…" He stopped talking when he realized that speaking only increased his pain, and made him feel even more exhausted.

"_...if the matter's already so urgent?"_ Toothless finished for him. Hiccup nodded.

"Well, we stopped because we have to wait out the storm," Astrid said "That's the only reason. As soon as it lets up, we'll be on our way again."

"That's...good," Hiccup said. It was just at that moment that he noticed stitches on her forehead. He squinted at them in confusion, until he suddenly remembered. Yes, she had hit her head when Stormfly crashed onto the Outcast ship.

It seemed so long ago that had happened.

"How's your head?" Hiccup asked.

"Mmmm?" Astrid replied. "Oh, my head is fine, Hiccup. I got a concussion, yes, but now it's just a bunch of headaches here and there. It hurt pretty badly at first, but you know how that is. It's an occupational hazard, am I right?"

"Yep," Hiccup said. He rubbed his arms lightly and slowly to keep from tugging at the healing wounds on his back. "Are you cold, or is it just me?" he asked.

"It is a little chilly," Astrid said, "but you're probably cold for other reasons besides the temperature. It looks like you lost a lot of blood, Hiccup." She put her hand against his forehead. "And your fever's gone up."

Toothless didn't say anything while Hiccup and Astrid spoke, instead taking up the task of warming up his co-pilot. He curled around Hiccup, and then draped his wing over the shivering boy. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, bud," he said.

"_It's the least I can do," _Toothless replied. He laid his head down on Hiccup's chest, and Hiccup more than welcomed the warmth, leaning into his dragon, soaking up the heat.

Astrid sat down beside him, leaning against Toothless' stomach. "As soon as the storm lifts, we'll get back to Berk," she promised, glancing down at her ailing friend. "You can rest for a while, Hiccup. You look exhausted."

Just the mere thought of resting made Hiccup's eyes shut automatically. He was just so _tired_. He felt wretched, too, all over his body. His head pounded, his back throbbed, and his skin went from hot to cold on and off without him having a say in it.

Thankfully for him, though, sleep came almost instantly.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey hey hey, fangirls and fanboys! :D Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was...well, you know how life is. BUSY. :D I'll try my best to update again today and make up for that. :D Enjoy chapter 33! :D **

* * *

_Everything was blurry, as if it were water colored. He stood in the middle of a field, icy hail falling from the sky, prickling his skin. He spun around in a circle, assessing the area with wondering eyes. _

_ Where was he? He certainly had never seen this place before. He walked forward, his prosthetic and one good leg crunching against the ground. Piles of hailstones rose up in small mounds. They appeared to be getting bigger with every single moment that passed. _

_ He tripped over something he couldn't make out, and then tumbled down a hill, yelping from the surprise and the pain that the fall caused him. He stood up, but something was different. He heard the clang of chains, and felt smooth metal against his wrists. _

_He was chained again. _

_Panic flared in his chest, and he started hyperventilating. No, he couldn't be in prison again...he just got out!... _

_Didn't he? _

_He heard a laugh; a crackly, scratchy laugh he had heard about a million times in the past. He spun around, coming face-to-face with Alvin the Treacherous. Suddenly, Hiccup found himself back in the interrogation room, tied back to his wooden chair. _

"_How do you train a dragon?" Alvin hissed. _

"_Like I'll tell you!" Hiccup shouted. _

_Alvin punched him, and the scene changed. He was standing in the ruins of what looked like...Berk. The hail didn't stop, falling and falling even harder than it had previously. Hiccup looked around at the island. The buildings were smoking; they must have been burned down, and recently by the fact that there was still smoke rising from them. _

"_Hiccup!" a voice shouted. It was the voice of someone Hiccup knew (and loved, too). It was the voice of Astrid Hofferson. She ran towards him, and then stopped in front of him. _

"_What have you done!?" she screamed at him. She slapped him hard in the face. "You're a traitor, Hiccup!" she shouted. Slap. "You told the Outcasts all of our secrets, and now look what you've done! This is all YOUR FAULT, HICCUP!" _

_As she ran away again, the hail suddenly turned to glass. It fell in heaps, cutting any of Hiccup's skin that wasn't shielded by his clothing. He tried to hide his face with his hands, but it didn't work. _

"_YOUR FAULT!" a voice screamed in his head. "ALL YOUR FAULT! HICCUP! YOUR FAULT! HICCUP! HICCUP! HICCUP!" _

"HICCUP!"

A scream of his name brought him back to reality. He lurched forward, gasping for breath, covered from head to toe in cold sweat. He was aware of his breathing pounding in his ears, and his heart thumping against his chest as if looking for a way to escape.

The room felt too hot to be real. The heat was sweltering, unbearable, and almost unbelievable. Suddenly, it changed, and the room was freezing cold, colder than anything Hiccup had ever felt before. He shivered uncontrollably, his teeth chattering as he curled into himself in a pathetic attempt to conserve body heat.

"Hiccup!" That was Astrid's voice, not filled with anger, or hatred, but concern, care, and worry, all mixed into one.

"_Hiccup!" _That was Toothless. _"Hiccup, it's okay! It was just a dream! It wasn't real, buddy...take it easy…" _

It felt too real, though, to be fake. He sobbed, covering his face with his hands, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"His fever's taken an upward turn, Toothless," Astrid said. She sounded panicked. "Come on, we have to get him back to Berk, _now_."

Hiccup felt arms slide underneath his back, and he reached out blindly to the warmth, wrapping his arms around someone's waist. He could only assume it was Astrid, as she was the only one there besides Toothless. He nuzzled into her chest, thankful for the warmth his body had ceased to give him.

"Come on, Hiccup," Astrid encouraged softly, pulling him sluggishly to his feet. He swayed uneasily, clutching her in order to keep himself from falling. He felt Toothless' head move underneath his other arm, helping to keep him standing.

Suddenly, a wave of heat washed over Hiccup, and he moaned. He started sweating again almost instantly. His head pounded, and the wounds on his back screamed "_Stop_."

He was tempted to, too. He wanted nothing more than to just rest. That was all he wanted at that moment. He wanted to curl up right there on the cave floor and just sleep. Sleep. Nice, comfortable, unconscious sleep, when his wounds didn't hurt, and his head didn't feel like it was about to explode. He wanted that more than anything.

"Easy, Hiccup," Astrid coaxed, feeling more of his weight shift towards her. "Come on. Let's just get you on Toothless' back, and then we can get back home."

Home. That word seemed so foreign to Hiccup. He hadn't seen his home in _so long_. He could go home, according to Astrid, if he just got on Toothless. It should have been simple; get on the dragon, maybe even doze while they flew, and then get some real sleep, food, water, and rest (oh, rest...that was what he really wanted). However, getting onto Toothless was easier said than done.

Between Astrid and Toothless, they managed to get Hiccup - half-conscious by now - onto the Night Fury's back. Once he was on, Astrid hopped on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning his back against her chest so he could rest. Normally, he would have protested, but now (and only now) he felt too tired and weak to resist.

"We're on our way home, Hiccup," Astrid promised, kissing his temple lightly. "It's going to be alright, Dragon Boy. Don't you go dying on me now."

"_Dying!?" _Toothless shrieked. _"No!" _As soon as Astrid had her foot forced into the petal, Toothless took to the sky, heading to Berk as fast as dragonly possible. Astrid held onto Hiccup tightly, and he let her. He shivered again, the cold, numbing feeling returning to his body.

They were going home. That was the most important thing.


	34. Chapter 34

Astrid was worried.

She had dozed off slightly after Hiccup, just to wake up a few hours later with Hiccup screaming and sobbing in his sleep. She had woken him up (with Toothless' help, of course, since Hiccup was just as stubborn in his sleep as he was when he was awake), just to have him terrified and clingy, latching himself onto her as if she were his lifeline.

Now, more than ever, she was glad for Toothless' speed. She knew that the dragon could get them back to Berk in about three hours at his top speed, and she was certain that he was going _over _that, even, if that was possible.

There were only three words at that moment that mattered to her:

Get.

Hiccup.

Home.

That was their top priority, getting Hiccup to safety, to a healer, and to _help _in general. That's what he needed, really. He needed help. He needed some _serious _help. His feverish body nearly burned her cold skin. The heat was startling to her. Even _Toothless _was panicking, and that was a big deal.

She still couldn't wash away the frenzy she had been in when she found Hiccup and Toothless atop that sea stack. Even _that _incident seemed so long ago, almost as if it were a distant memory.

_Good, _she thought bitterly. _I don't EVER want to remember ANY time Hiccup's been in pain_.

She _hated _seeing Hiccup hurt. She _absolutely positively hated _it. Normally, he was a talkative, sociable person who couldn't keep himself still. He was always running here and there, doing who knows what task.

Now, he was lying in Astrid's arms, quickly nearing unconsciousness, his eyelids fluttering.

"Come on, faster," Astrid said. "Faster, Toothless."

She glanced down at Hiccup, hoping that he hadn't fallen asleep. She didn't want him to fall into another night terror, especially when she had to focus on keeping Toothless in the air. His eyes were half-lidded and unfocused, but he was awake.

"...Hiccup," Astrid said. She had to keep him talking; she had to keep him _awake_. She knew that much. "When's your birthday?" she asked.

"Feb...February...twenty ninth…?" Hiccup said.

"Yeah, that's right," Astrid said. "What day is it today?"

"I have _no _idea…" Hiccup replied. "...Why?"

She was ignoring his question, though, trying to think of another conversation to get him started on. She knew that she had to keep him talking; it wasn't even an option anymore. She _had _to keep him awake.

"Do you remember that time we went sledding in avalanche season?" she asked.

"Y'mean...the time we...we...we almost died…?" Hiccup mumbled.

"That's the one," Astrid said. "How long did it take them to dig us up? A day? Two days?"

"Mmm...three days." His voice was barely audible.

"Oh, yeah. Three days," she corrected herself, smiling slightly. She looked down at Hiccup, seeing that he had his eyes closed. "Wait, no, Hiccup," she said, patting his cheek lightly. He opened his eyes again, squinting up at her in confusion. "You can't go to sleep yet," she said gently, trying to keep her tone soft and soothing. "You have to stay awake until we can get you to a healer, okay?"

"I'll try," Hiccup muttered, but it was clear he was fighting his body's healing program. It _wanted _him to go to sleep, so it could try to heal itself, but Astrid knew that if it did, it wouldn't be able to heal the damage done by the Outcasts. Which is exactly why she needed to get Hiccup home, to a healer.

"Good," Astrid said. "Remember that time we created that D.U.M.B. club? That was interesting, wasn't it?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut fit right in," Astrid said. "So did Snotlout, actually. That was a very...ah..._fascinating _day to be sure, huh?"

"Y...yeah," Hiccup said.

She was losing him, and she was losing him fast. She needed to keep him talking. "When's your birthday again?" she asked.

"February t-twenty ninth," Hiccup responded.

"Yes, that's right," Astrid said. "How old will you be next birthday?"

"Three…?" Hiccup guessed, and Astrid could barely contain her eyeroll. It was the running joke of the village, as Hiccup was born on the extra day in the ever so rare leap year. At least Hiccup was conscious enough to make a joke.

"Can...c-can I sleep now?" he asked, and the begging tone of his voice almost made Astrid respond with a "Yes" instantly, but she took back the urge, knowing that she couldn't let him sleep until they got to Berk.

"No, not yet," she said. "We'll be home soon, and then you can rest for as long as you want, alright?"

"Alright," Hiccup agreed slowly, nodding his head just ever so slightly, as any movement was making his head spin. Astrid spoke to him constantly, retelling their adventures, asking him random questions ("What's your favorite color?" "Red." "Why?" "I dunno…") to make sure he stayed awake.

However, he wasn't winning the battle against his eyelids; not by a long shot. The only thing that kept him awake this long was Astrid's soothing voice, but even then, her voice was beginning to fade as Hiccup's sleep deprived body tried to make him rest.

"Hiccup, are you still...Hiccup!" Astrid shouted when he sagged even more so against her. "Hiccup, are you still awake?" she asked.

"Mmmmhhh," Hiccup moaned in response. Well, at least he was still conscious. She didn't need him passing out again.

"We're almost there," she said. "Almost, Hiccup. Just a little bit longer. It's going to be okay, Hiccup. It'll be okay."

"Nuuuuh…" Hiccup groaned, his head lolling to the side so it rested on Astrid's forearm. "Tired…"

"I know," Astrid said. She couldn't deny the fact that Hiccup looked exhausted, with his fluttering eyelids, and dark rings underneath his eyes that seemed so much darker in the night. "I know, just…" She looked ahead of them. When she saw what was on the horizon, she could have cried with relief.

Berk.


	35. Chapter 35

**So sorry I didn't update yesterday or the day before that. Life was giving me lemons. **

**And you know the saying. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade! :D **

**...But I guess if life doesn't give you water and sugar, then your lemonade is gonna _stink_. **

**Sorry. So, I'll be finishing this story today...EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! :D YAY! I'm going to do another one after this called "Forays and Gumshoes", so that'll probably be published either today or tomorrow. SO EXCITED! :D Anywho, enjoy chapter 35! :D **

* * *

Berk had never looked more inviting.

Toothless flew even faster as their home island came into view. Astrid gripped Hiccup tighter, hoping silently that he could stay awake long enough to be looked at by a healer. He was losing consciousness quickly; Astrid knew she was running out of time.

Toothless landed directly in front of the healer's abode. Hiccup jerked forward slightly, but Astrid's arms around his waist kept him from falling forward. Toothless growled worriedly, and Astrid wondered what he was saying. Hiccup would know, but of course, he was only half-conscious.

Astrid tugged Hiccup off Toothless' back, gripping him around his waist with one arm while her other arm slung Hiccup's arm over her shoulder. Toothless went on Hiccup's other side, nudging his rider in an attempt to help him remain on his shaking feet.

"Come on, Hiccup," Astrid said. "We're home."

Hiccup managed to cooperate enough, which Astrid and Toothless were forever thankful for. Toothless roared, clawing at the door while Astrid kept Hiccup in a standing position. Gothi and her assistant healer opened the door, staring at Toothless in confusion until they saw Astrid struggling with Hiccup.

Gothi's assistant surged forward, taking Hiccup from the younger girl and carrying him inside. Astrid and Toothless followed, despite how Gothi and the other healer tried to keep her and the dragon out. They laid Hiccup down on one of the sick beds on his stomach so Gothi could examine his back.

Gothi's assistant, a young, middle-aged girl (rather tall, black hair) named Marie ran to and fro, gathering gauze and other things, such as healing salves and buckets of water while Gothi took to undoing Hiccup's bandages.

Astrid sucked in a breath when she looked at the wounds again, and even looked away. She couldn't bear to look at them for more than just a moment. While Gothi examined the wounds, Marie returned with stitching supplies, salves, and…

A small, clean knife.

Astrid fought back the urge to be sick. She knew what they were going to do; they had to drain the infection, after all, but she couldn't bear to think about how much it would hurt Hiccup. He was still (just barely) awake, after all. She hoped the healers would give him some sort of medicine to knock him out so he wouldn't have to feel any of it.

"Ya should probably leave for now, Astrid," Marie said gently. "Ya can come back when 'tis done."

Astrid nodded. "I _will _come back when it's over," she said determinedly. "Tell me when, I'll be outside." Marie nodded, and Astrid left. When Astrid told Toothless to follow, he did so, albeit a little hesitant. Astrid told him that the healers could probably work more quickly if they waited outside, and once the dragon heard that, he followed Astrid.

They waited without patience outside the healer's hut. Astrid paced back and forth to the point where she was sure the ground would have a long ditch in it by the time she stopped pacing. Toothless was doing no different, walking back and forth behind Astrid.

It took nearly an hour, but the healers were finally done with Hiccup. As soon as they were, Marie told Astrid and Toothless that they were able to come in again. They did so without hesitation.

Hiccup was paler than he had been before (something Astrid thought was impossible), the blanket drawn up to his chest. He wasn't wearing his old shirt, only because it was ripped from the Nightmare's claws and stained with too much blood to keep. He was wearing another green top that the healers had supplied for him. He was laying on his back, and looked remarkably peaceful in his sleep considering all he went through on Outcast Island.

The thing that mattered most to Astrid was the fact that he was breathing. He was breathing. He was okay...well, no actually, he wasn't really "okay", but he was _alive_, and that was enough.

Marie stepped towards her. "Shouldn't be too much long'r be'fre he's back on 'is feet," she said, her thick accent ringing in her voice. "Give'r take a few weeks. He's lucky, really. A lil' while long'r, and it would've been loads worse."

Astrid nodded. "Thank you, Marie," she said.

"It's my pleasure," the young healer replied. "He's strong, that one." She looked back at Hiccup. "He'll probably surprise us all by 'is recovery. He always does, yeah?"

"Yeah," Astrid agreed. When he had his leg amputated, he walked just a week afterwards, limping, yes, but walking, still. When he was struck by lightning, too, he woke up just the next day with only a headache and a lightning scar (in Astrid's opinion, it looked mighty cool) to come from it.

"Yeah, he does," Astrid nodded. "Do you want to keep him here, or…"

"I think bein' 'ere for a few days would be best," Marie said. "It's what Gothi wants. She wants to monitor him a bit more, y'know, just to make sure the infection doesn't decide to come back with vigor. Can't really 'ave that 'appen now, can we?"

Astrid shook her head. "No, we can't," she said. "When do you think he'll wake up?"

"Ah, well, the sleeping herbs should wear off any time now," said Marie. Astrid felt silent relief, knowing that they had given Hiccup something to keep him sleeping while they worked. "But that doesn' really mean 'e'll wake up. 'e seems exhausted."

"I think he is," said Astrid, although she really didn't "think." She _knew_. She had taken Hiccup from Outcast Island to here. She knew how tired he really was.

Marie nodded. "So, ya can probably expect 'im to wake up within a day," she said. "So, maybe by tomorra' afternoon. That's what I'm expectin', but a'course, that's just me."

Astrid nodded. Toothless moved over to the bed, laying his head down on Hiccup's chest, cooing softly. Astrid stepped forward, sitting beside Hiccup on the edge of the bed.

She and Toothless waited for him to wake up.


	36. Chapter 36

**Yeah, sorry, this chapter is really, really short, but there wasn't much left to add to it...**

**THE LAST CHAPTER, GUYS! :-O I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D I should start posting my new story either later on or tomorrow. Anyways, as usual, stay awesome! :D **

* * *

His mind was fuzzy; he couldn't think straight. The only thing he was fully aware of was the pain in his back. It wasn't as bad as it had been before, and for that, he was grateful. The throbbing of his head had dulled, which was also wonderful.

He felt something soft beneath him, and opened his eyes just a crack. He remembered the healers giving him some sort of medicine in a cup...it had been tasteless, and made him feel incredibly drowsy. He reckoned he had fallen asleep, since that was the last thing he remembered.

_"Hiccup!" _

The shout of his name was followed instantly by Toothless jumping onto the bed, bombarding Hiccup with licks. Hiccup tried to get out of the way of his dragon's tongue, but it didn't work.

_"You're alright! You're okay! You're awake!" _Toothless shouted happily.

"Yeah, yeah, buddy!" Hiccup said back, putting his hands against each side of Toothless' head. "How long was I out?"

_"A few hours," _said Toothless. _"It's afternoon now." _

Hiccup looked about the room he was in as his vision finally cleared. "The healer's?" he asked quietly, squinting.

"_Yep," _Toothless said. _"The healers. You were in bad shape, Hiccup. But you're out of danger now. The healers said that you should be back on your feet in just a few weeks." _

"That's good," Hiccup said, letting himself fall back against the pillows with a sigh of relief. "I hate being bedridden."

"_Yeah, don't remind me," _Toothless said, shaking his head. _"I think the entire village knows you hate being bedridden." _

Hiccup nodded. "Are you okay, bud?" he asked, resting his hand against Toothless' head.

"_I'm fine," _Toothless said. _"You just focus on yourself, and getting yourself better. That's what's important right now." _There was something Toothless wasn't telling him, and Hiccup knew it.

"Okay, Toothless," he said at long last. "Spit it out. What do you want to say?"

Toothless looked embarrassed, but he spoke up none the less. _"On Outcast Island," _he said. _"I'm...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you. I wanted to be there for you, and to keep you safe, and-" _

"Toothless," Hiccup said, cutting his dragon off, "you did all of that for me. Sure, I got a bit beat up, but it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"_I can't help it, Hiccup," _said Toothless. _"I can't help but blame myself. You're like family to me, Hiccup. Really, you're the _only _family that I have. It's my job to protect you." _

"You saved me from Outcast Island, Toothless," Hiccup said. "You got me out, untimately. You rescued me, buddy. I can never thank you enough for it."

"_I'm just…" _Toothless sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with Hiccup. _"I just wish I could have...I don't know. I love you, brother. I never want to see anything else happen to you." _

Hiccup smiled, wrapping his arms around his dragon's neck. "Love you back, brother," he said. "Thanks for always being there for me."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**It's done. *shocked* No, wait, it's done...it's just...**_**done**_**. Wow. **

**And for the record, I DO NOT SHIP TOOTHCUP. I don't even know what it **_**is**_**, or how it works, but NO, NO. I do NOT ship Toothcup, so the ending WASN'T implied pairing, or anything.**

**I'm gonna miss writing this fanfiction, and I know it might seem as if I cut it off a bit quickly (How did Astrid react? What about Stoick?), but let me tell you that it was intentional. This fanfiction was really focusing around Hiccup and Toothless, so I decided to end it with Hiccup and Toothless. **

**Does that make sense? Yes? No? Sort of? Kind of? Yeah...hopefully it does. :) So, I'll be writing another story soon, so look out for that one! :) **

**All of you, stay awesome! :D Until next story! :) **

**-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
